Pokemon Ranger- Light & Dark
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Serina dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger, but Almia is threaten by a new team. Join her,her family, and her friends to defeat this team. Shippings, KatexKeith, SerinaxJeff, EmilyxDanny, & AutumnxErio
1. Begging of Ranger School

**Me: I decied to start a new story.**

**Jeff: Don't tell me it about Serina.**

**Me: Yes it is. She is finaly old enouf to be a Pokemon Ranger like her sisster.**

**Emily: Just get to the point!**

**Me: Okay. Serina will go to Ranger School to be a ranger. There she'll find good friend's and find love.**

**Ellie: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the twin Oc. She only own her oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

My name is Serina Lovvet. Today I going to start my first day at Ranger School. I am the daughter of Serenity and Darien. I also have a big sister name Kate how is a Top Ranger at the Ranger Union. I'm 14 years old and this is how I started out as a Ranger School student.

"Serina! Time to get up!" My sisster yelled from downstairs.

"Just a few more minites." I answord.

"You going to be late it 8:30!" My cousain/nice yelled.

"It what!" I yelled as I jump out of bed and went to my closet to get out my ranger uniform brush my teeth and put my hair into a pony tail.

"I am so sorry!" I yelled as I fell down th stairs.

"Serina are you okay." Rini said.

"No I not." I said is I started to cry anime style.

"Stop crying little sis." Kate said.

"Sorry." I said.

"So are you ready for your first day." My dad smirk.

"Yep." I said as I got to my feat. "And I wont to be a good ranger as my Kate and Rini." I lafe.

"Hey!" Kate and Rini yelled.

Kate is my big sisster and Rini is her future daughter but both of them ackt like the same. My sisster is dateing a redhair guy how call himself Keith and Rini is dateing Kellyn, a friend of mine how is already a top ranger with Kate and Rini, but Rini was wearing a different uniform then Kate. Rini was wearing a light blue ranger uniform, with a yellow scarf on her neack. She is also wearing blue and red shouse, yellow socks, and red goggles and her ranger jacket was on the kitchen table.

"U'm Rini. Why are you wearing your Obliva uniform?." I ask her.

"Ow. My other uniform got torn up when I went on that mission to stop a ranpageing Carnivi." She answord with a small lafe.

"Anyway we better get going Serina. You don't wont to be late." Kate said as she started to put on her shose wild Rini put on her Ranger jacket.

"Okay." I said as I grabe my backpack that got all of my stuff in it and went outside

"We have to go." Rini said. "But i'll bring out Latias so she will tack you to Ranger school fast." She said.

"Thanks Rini." I smile.

"Ranger sighn! Latias." Rini yelled as she jump up in the air and made Latias sighn.

"_Rini. Is there something you need."_ Latias said.

"Yes. Can you bring Serina to ranger school. She running a little late." Rini said. "Do you think you can bring her there fast." She said.

"_Of course. Now come on Serina." _Latias said.

"Right." I said as I got onto Latias back.

Ow and let me tell you this I have the ability to talk to pokemon along with the rest of my family.

When I got to ranger school Latias land. I said goodbye to her when she left. I turn around to the princible.

"Aw. Welcom. You must be Serina." She said.

"Yes I am. You must be Princeble Sara." I said.

"Aw. Yes I am." Princible Sara said.

My other good friend Crystal said her mother is now running the ranger school now.

"Now let me show you were you be tacking your test." Princible Sara said.

We walk to a small bilding. When we went inside I sow someone how was lafeing. He creep's me out.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

"Hey guy's I got some good news." I said as I walk tword's my three friend's

"Realy what is it." Autumn said getting out of his seat.

"We going to have a new student joining us. And were is Danny." I said as I look around the classroom to see my boyfriend not here.

My name is Emily Smart, and I here to be a Operator. I have a brother name Keith how is a top ranger in the Ranger Union. I have three friends. Two of them are twins they were my childhood frieds and we travil togather in Unova. And the other one is a pervert. I have emerel green eyes and orange hair that was tied into two ponytales.

"He must have oversleep." Jeff said

The door open. Me,Autumn,and Jeff turn around to see a very still sleepy Danny.

"Well look like your made it just in time." Jeff smirk.

"Shut up Jeff." Danny yawn. Danny is my good friend. We been dateing when we were traviling in Unova. He have spiki brown hair, and bright orange eyes witch I abor so much and he is wearing the boys school uniform.

"Aw. Chear up Danny." I said as I kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks Emily." Danny said as he pull me closer.

"Danny stop!" I yelled as I try to get out of his gap.

"Now how long have they been togather." Jeff ask Autumn. That Jeff he is the pervert in the school he have brown spiki hair and emerel green eyes.

"They been togather when they were trainers in Unova." Autumn answord. That Autumn she was my chilhood friend and she is Danny twin sisster. She have light blue hair, and orange eyes.

The door open and everyone went to there seates.

"Good morning class." Ms. April said.

"Good moring." Everyone said.

"Today we have a new student today." Are teacher said.

Everyone started to talk. Are class have 11 student and there was 1 empty seat right next to Jeff.

"Okay you can come in now." Ms. April said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Jeff P.O.V**

When the doors open a girl came in. She have light pink hair that has in a pony tail and was holding onto a green ribben. She was wearing the girls school uniform. She have sapire blue, and she have on a cresent moon neacklec.

"Okay. Are new friend came from Chicole Village to be a ranger." Ms. April said. "You should introduce yourself deer." She said.

The girl took a deep breath and open her mouth.

"My name is Serina Lovvet. I'm 14 years old and i'm here to be a Pokemon Ranger like my big sisster." She said.

"How is your sisster." A girl with yellow hair said.

"My sisster name is Kate Lovvet. The one how save Almia 2 years ago along with some other people. Ow and she also dateing a guy how call himself Keith." Serina said.

I look over to see Emily fell out of her chair anime style.

"Emily are you okay." Ms. April said.

"Yes mame." Emily said getting back into her seat.

"Well that great." Ms. April smile. "Serina you can have a seat next to Jeff." She said.

Serina look at me and the empty seat. She walk over and sat down.

"Okay today is free class time. Ragers read pg 31 on how to catch a gost type pokemon. Operator read pg 44 on how to help the rangers in the fild. And Mechanics read pg 22 on how to fix a styler. Ow and Autumn pleace give Serina a tour of the school" Ms. April said befor leaving the class room.

Whe she left the students started to ask Serina some questions.

"Hey new kid! I forgot your name but how long did it tack you too capture Pikachu like a hour." I smirked.

Autumn came behind me and hit me behind my head. "Jeff just shut up." Autumn rolled her eyes at me.

"You are fricken annoying." I muttered.

"I hird that!" Autumn hissed.

"And I don't care." I rolled my eyes.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

Serina stared at the two how was fighting. Shw couldent help but sweetdrop.

"I'm so sorry about those two they alway's do that." Emily sighn.

"No it okay. Me and my sister get into fight's to." Serina lafe.

"Ow. I see you know a little bit of my brother?" Emily ask her.

"So your his sister?" Serina ask her.

"Ow ya. I am. My name is Emily Smart. It nice to see meat you Serina." Emily smile shaking her hand.

"It nice to meat you too." Serina smile back.

"Hey Autumn do you think you should show Serina around the school." Danny said.

Autumn stop fighting with Jeff and face his brother.

"Aw ya. Thanks Danny." Autumn smile at him.

"Anyway let me introduce myself." Autumn said.

"I know your Autumn, and the guy you were fighting with is Jeff." Serina said.

"I didn't know you know my name that fast Flat Chest." Jeff smirk.

"I am not Flat Chest!" Serina yelled at him.

"You are to me." Jeff said.

"Both of you break it up." Danny said getting between the two.

"Can you two fight when it time to go outside." Emily sighn.

"Fine." Both Serina and Jeff said.

"Good now let get this tourd started." Autumn said leaveing the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Jeff pleac don't be a pervert in the story.**

**Jeff: I got to. It my thing.**

**Emily: And what will happen if Crystal find out.**

**Jeff: *Ack* **

**Serina: That what I thought.**

**Danny: *Sighn* Fighting every time.**

**Autumn: Yep every time.**

**Everyone: R&R**


	2. Night test,and a scout is born

**Me: Welcome back to Pokemon Ranger- Light and Dark**

**Serina: He is just a pervert!**

**Emily: Are you talking about Jeff.**

**Danny: What did he do this time.**

**Serina: HE STOLD MY FR***EN BRA!**

**Autumn: I didn't know you knew that word.**

**Me: Hey people use those word everytime. I mean I not a good pearson, I kinda swear all the time.**

**Everyone: You do.**

**Me: Well u'm. Serina do the disclaimer!**

**Serina: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two Oc. She only own Serina,Emily, and Jeff.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

Autumn is pretty nice. She show me around the school and we became friends, along with Emily,Danny,and Jeff.

~That night~

"So Serina. How was your first day." Emily said.

"It went great." I smiled "I can't belive I friends with you."

"Hey if your sister was friends with my brother then we should be friends too." Emily lafe.

"So can you tell me a little bit more about Keith and a little more about you." I ask.

"Ow. Okay." Emily lafe. "My brother always tease me everytime, but we get into fight's. I was a Pokemon trainer. In Sinnoh I was top coranator, but in Unova I decied not to be chapion. Ow an let me tell you this my brother have to be with me when he came to Sinnoh to stop Team Galactit and Unova to stop Team Plasma."

"And don't tell me my sister got the same mission to." I ask her.

"Ya she did but she fealt like sister to me when I first meat her." Emily smirk.

"I see." I lafe as the door open.

"Hey guy's. Let sneek out." Autumn said.

"At this time." I sighn.

"Ow come on let go." Emily smile at me befor lifting me up from my bed.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Jeff P.O.V**

I was in the lounge waiting for the girls to comes out.

"What tacking them so long." I said

"You might not know but they might be dragging Serina out of the room." Danny sighn.

"Sorry were late." Emily lafe comeing out with Autumn and Serina.

"It about time. Let get this tesy of courage started." I said.

"Wait. What going on." Serina ask us.

"You going to tack the test of courage." Danny answord.

"Ow I remmember. Kate told me everything about that." Serina said.

"That great. Ow and Jeff got to go with you séance you sit by him." Emily smirk.

"Why me." I wind.

"Just go." Emily smirk pushing the both of us out of the room.

"Okay that was wird." Serina sweatdrop.

"Come on! Let get this thing finish." I said befor leaveing Serina.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Serina P.O.V**

Finding the stylers was easy job like Kate said exept for caseing after the Pichu. After catching Pichu, he hand my the styler. So the last thing I need to do is go down to the basemeant.

"Okay. Just place the stylers by the door." Jeff said.

"Okay." I said as I place the stylers near the door.

"Good. Now let get out of here." Jeff smile as he grabe my hand.

~Dorm's~

"Welcom back!" Emily yelled.

"So did Serina pass her test." Autumn ask Jeff.

"Ya she did. She going to be a good ranger to, right Flat cheast." Jeff smirk.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled.

"Hey. Why are you two holding hand's." Danny lafe.

Me and Jeff look at each other and look down to see that we were holding hands. We blush and let go.

"It was nonthing." I started.

"Well it sean like you enjoy it." Emily smirk.

"Anyway it almost 11:30. We should go to bed." Autumn yawn.

"Ya. See you guy's tommaro." I said as me,Emily,and Autumn left the boys.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~Next day~ Emily P.O.V**

"Emily get up!" Serina yelled.

"Just a few more minites." I moan.

"But it Saturday and we going to the Ranger Union." Serina said.

"We are." I said getting up in bed.

"Ya. I talk to Principle Sara about it and she said it was okay." Serina smile.

"Realy then let me get dress." I said as I went to my closeat and took out my clothes.

~Few minites later~

"What took you so long." Jeff said.

"Sorry I have hair problem." I answord.

"Ya right." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Anyway let go." Serina lafe leading the group of friends.

"INCOMEING!" A voice said.

We look around to see a animal falling out of the sky and it landed on Serina face.

"What in." Serina said looking at the animal.

It was a dog. But it color was yellow and it ears was blue. It has a cresent moon on it forhead and a collor too.

"Were did this thing come from." Danny said looking at it.

"I don't know but let tack it with us it so cute!" Autumn yelled.

"Shh." I shush them. "She slepping." I said looking at it in Serina arm's.

"Okay. We better get going." Serina said. But when she was about to walk someone got in frount of her.

"I finaly found you." A guy in a light blue outfit said.

"U'm exuse me how are you." Serina ask the strange gye.

"I work for Team Moonlight Shawdo and we are looking for that creature." He said pointing to the dog.

"What do you wont with it." Jeff said getting in frount of Serina.

"We wont it power. That what we wont." He said as he sent out a Shawdo ball right for us but the next thing that happen Serina was suronded with a bright light.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Serina P.O.V**

"_Pleas Wake up Princess." _A voice said to me.

I open my eyes to see the same dog.

"No way you can talk!" I yelled.

"_That right. My name is Sapphie and I am you pet Serina." She chuckle._

"You mean I had you when I was little." I said.

"_That right. You need to stop Team Moonlight Shawdo befor they tak over Almia." Sapphie said. "But you and your friend's need these." She said befor something was place into my hands._

I look at it to see it was a wand. It was shape like the legendary spiral heart moon septer but in different form.

"_Now use this wand to stop that memmber of the Team Moonlight Shawdo." Sapphie smile._

I nodded my head as the light started to died down.

"Serina." Everyone gasp.

"Everyone you need these." I said tossing them there wonds but they are different color. My is light pink, Emily is yellow, Jeff is little light blue, Autumn is light purple,and Danny is all white.

"_Serina. Your friend's don't got there gardien pet's yet so you have to do this by yourself." _Sapphie said.

"No way!" Emily yelled. "That thing can talk!"

"Ow that right I haven't told them yet." I sweatdrop.

"_Just go!" _Sapphie yelled.

"Right." I said bringing up my wand.

"Suprim moon power! Make up!" I yelled as a glow surinded me.

I was now tacking a new form. I was now wearing a white shirt that have a purple scarf over it. I was also wearing a purple skirt that have a yellow line on it and the secont lyer was light blue, white boots,white gloves, and a tiara that have a cresent moon in the middle.

"No way." Autumn gasp.

"A new sailor scout was born." Emily started.

"And it Serina." Danny smile.

"So that mean Serina is a princess." Jeff smile.

"I am Sailor Ivi moon and I shale punish you in the name of the moon." I started.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: And there you have it a sailor scout is born.**

**Serina: So I know as Sailor Ivi moon wild Kate is know as Sailor New moon.**

**Me: That right. And let me tell you all this. This is not a Sailormoon crossover! **

**Danny: Ow and for one thing Pokemon Black and White is not a Sailormoon crossover too. There will be some new scouts in this story and in Black and White.**

**Autumn: That right there will be a Sailor Cosmic and Sailor Fire.**

**Me: Ow and don't forget you and Danny are Sailor Eclips and Sailor Star.**

**Danny: Ya, ya. We know that.**

**Jeff: And don't forget I know as Sailor Ice.**

**Emily: And we are not that dome. Ow and I know as Sailor Sun.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	3. Jeff you pervert!, Everthing okay Serina

**Me: Light and Dark is up.**

**Serina: Finily! I can fight as a sailor scout now.**

**Sapphie: But you don't have you wond yet.**

**Serina: Ack. Ya your right ~think to herself~**

**Emily: So there still two more gardian pets for me and Danny and Autumn.**

**Danny: Let hope so I wont to meat one.**

**Autumn: I think we have two Danny.**

**Sapphie: That right you two have two petes and all of your petes are dog's but in different color.**

**Me: Emily pleas do the disclaimer.**

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two oc. She only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I end up opening my eyes to see that I was in a wird unifrom.

"What going on!" I yelled as I begain to panic.

"Serina calm down!" Emily yelled.

"Your a sailor scout. And your name is Sailor Ivi moon!" Jeff yelled

"You mean I a sailor scout." I wisper.

"_Serina catch!" _Sapphie yelled throwing me something.

I cought it and look at it. It was a wand. It look a lot like the legandarry spiral heart moonseptur.

"Wait is this." I look shok and turn to Sapphie.

"_That right you have the spiral heart moonseptur now." _Sapphie smile.

I turn around to see the the Moonlight grunt freacking out and the next thing that happen was he ran off.

"U'M?." Me and Everyone sweatdrop anima styler.

"Okay now that is wird." Autumn sighn.

"I see your a sailor scout now little sis." A voice said.

I turn around to see my sisster standing there along with two other people.

"Big brother, Rini." Emily said.

"It good to see you again Emily." Keith smirk and mess up her hair.

"Wait. You were watching all the time!" I yelled

"Ya I did. All of you are in the Union road." Kate sighn.

"Wait what!" Everyone yelled. Then we look up to see the Ranger Union close by, and we fell anima style.

"We are so dum." Jeff sweatdrop.

"Ya you telling us." Emily sweatdrop too.

"_Everyone!"_ A few yelles came.

We look up to see 6 different color pup's running up to us.

"_Everyone!" _Sapphie yelled running up to them.

"_Sapphie. Are you okay did that strange team do something to you." _One of the pup's said. It color was white and it ears were red and it have a cresent moon on it forhead.

"_Are you shoure. You fur is not yellow and light blue. We almost look like twins." _A nother pup said whitch was a boy. It color was yellow with light blue ears and it have a star symble on it forhead.

"_Aw ya. I use hair die so they wont know I was the same dog." _Sapphie lafe witch case everyone to fall down anima sytle again.

"Are you kinding me!" Danny yelled.

"What with this dog anyway." Autumn sweatdrop.

"Sapphie." Kate said comeing up to her and picking her up in her arm's. "Let get you back to the Union and get you clean up."

"_Okay but first thing first." _Sapphie said faceing us.

"_Everyone meat your gardian pet's!" She smile._

Eack different color dog jump into there owners arms.

"Well let go." Rini smile befor going to the Ranger Union.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

Whe we walk into the Ranger Union we were greated by everyone from rangers,operators,and mecanics. We walk upstairs to see a girl with black hair girl talking ta a blond hair girl.

"Crystal!" Jeff yelled running up and higging her.

"Her Jeff." The girl smile and hugging him back. But something was on her shoulder. It was a nother dog but this time it fur was light blue and it ears was dark blue.

"Jeff you know this girl?." Emily ask him.

"Ya this is my big sister." Jeff said.

"Aw. Emily long time no see." The blond hair girl smile waveing at me.

"Hey Rhythmi." Emily wave back.

~Room~

"Okay now that everyone here let all your gardian pet's introduce them self." Kate said as she begain to dry Sapphie up.

"_We'll go first." _A pup with silver fur and white ears said along with a nother pup with the some silver hair but it ears wear light purple and both of them have silver cresent moon.

"_Are name's are Speed,and Light , and were the princess and prince of the silver moon gardien pet's." _Yuku said.

"So you are trying to say both of you are pet's." I blink one.

"_That right."_ Light said.

"_Were next!" _A pup with orange fur and yellow ears smile along with a boy pup that have yellow fur and light blue ear's and both of them have stars on there forheads.

"_Are name is Ruby and Dazi and were the gardian pet's of the princess and prince of the Earth kingdom." _Daziesaid.

"Wait hold up." Emily said. " How gave you the name Dazie." Emily lafe.

"_Hey it not my foult your brother came up with it." _Dazie sighn

"And that is why I don't read comic's" Keith lafe.

"Don't tell my you red the vimpire game comic." Emily rase a eyebrow at him.

"Hey it a good book." Keith said

"Serina I think you know Luna right." Kate said handing Serina the towle that have Sapphie in it.

"Ya. She help you became a scout for the first time." Serina said.

"Yep and here what Sapphie look like." Kate said removing the toweld.

We all look at Sapphie her real color was white fur and her ears were light pink.

"Aw so this is your real color." Serina ask her.

"_Ya I will be working with you._" Sapphie smile.

"But what will happen if the new team catch all of you." I ask her.

"_We will turn into orb's so we can be saff." _Sapphie said.

"I see." Emily smile.

"Guy's it almost time for all of you to go back to school." Rini said.

"I see." Serina sign getting up from the bed. "And beside were Jeff at." She said looking around the room.

"He went to go see Crystal." Kate smile.

"I see." Serina said as she got off o the bed, and left the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Serina P.O.V**

Okay maby for once finding Jeff was the worst idea ever, plus I hard to find my way around the Ranger Union! Ow what the point I not like I like him or something.

"_Serina! Snap it out!" _Sapphie snapped at me, witch couse me to snapped out of my day dream.

"Sapphie what is it." I said looking as her.

"Look." She pointing out to Jeff. Unless I found him now.

"Jeff!" I yelled as I ran up to him, but I skid to a stop when he pull me into the closet, witch couse me to yelp.

"Serina stop it would you." He snapped at me.

I close my mouth and look at him, my sappire eyes meat his emeral eyes.

"What do you wont?" I ask him.

"How come your the only one how trancform." He said.

"Hey it noe my falt you not reay yet!" I yelled at him.

"And why not." He huff at him.

"My sister said, Sailor scouts got to bond with there gardian pet first and find the word's in you head to tranform." I said. I was about to leave when he grip my wrist. "Hey Jeff let go!" I snap at him. He didn't say nonthing but he pin me agenst the wall. "JEFF! Stop!" I scream as he move his head to the crock of my neck,his right hand trail up my back as his left hand hold a grip on my hands. "JEFF!" I yelled, whe let go of me and I slid down on the wall and I look up to see Jeff had me strapless bra in his hand. "You-you pervert!" I yelled at him befor snatching my bra out of his hand and storming out of the closet.

"Hey Serina what wrong." Emily said someing up to me.

"None of you bidness, so shut up!" I snapped at her beofr going down to the first floor and leaveing the Union.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

I end up watching Serina storming out of the secent floor to go to the first floor, than I sow Jeff comeing out of the closet.

"Jeff what did you do to her!" I yelled at her.

"Ow let say I was being a pervirt to her." He smirk befor he got wack behind the head by Autumn.

"Dude you know better than that." Autumn snap at me.

"Hey not my falt I like this." Jeff smirk befor leaving too.

"We got to do something about him." Danny sighn.

"I know I wonder how Serina is acting up about this." I said befor leaving the Union with Danny and Autumn.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Autumn P.O.V**

When me and Emily got back to the Ranger school we went up to the lounge and went into are room. Me,Emily,and Serina share a room séance the rules in the school change. When I open the door something came flying out of the room and it was a stuff Teddiursa bear.

"Dose this belong to Serina." I ask Emily befor piccking up the stuff bear.

"Ya. She always sleep with this." She said befor going into the room with me, but we end up stoping to see a crying Serina on the floor.

"Serina." Emily said comeing up to her.

"What." She sniff befor turning to of us gasp, her eyes were red,and cheaks were a little pink.

"I think this belong to you." I said handing her the bear.

"Throw it away!" She yelled befor throwing it to Emily.

"Serina how gave you this." I ask her. She didn't say nonething. "Serina pleas tell us." I said befor placeing a hand on my shoulder, she sighn and face us.

"Jeff it to me last night." She said as a blush came on her face.

"You mean when both of you went to go tack the test." Emily said.

"Ya. He was my friend back at the moonkingdom back in the past but look at him now, he ackting like a pervert." Serina said.

"Serina even though are past was different, everyone got to change, so please don't be mad at Jeff." Emily smile at her befor handing her back the Teddiursa bear.

Serina stair at me and Emily. She wipe place smile on her face and wip her tears away, and grab her bear.

"Your right, even though are past is gone, we came make are future come true." Serina chear.

"_That me girl!" _Sapphie yelled witch couse all of us to lafe along side with are gardien pet's.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: *Draw something random on the labtop***

**Emily: What are you doing?**

**Me: I drawing the other charaters in my Pokemon Conquest story.**

**Serina: Let hope I going to be in there.**

**Me: Don't worry you be there along side with Jeff but you going to in a nother kingdom alond side your big brother.**

**Serina: And how is my brother in the Conquest story.**

**Me: Ben, and Jeff is Summer little brother.**

**Serina & Jeff: *Facepale***

**Me: Is it something I said.**

**Danny: Nope you didn't. *Lafe***

**Autumn: Hey unlease nonthing else can happen.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	4. Emily dream's,& scout's once more

**Me: I still awake and it 11:03 pm over here.**

**Emily: And you going to pull of a night outer.**

**Me: That right.**

**Serina: And welcom back to Light and Dark!**

**Me: Can people stop stealing my line! And Serina séance you said it you have to say the disclamer.**

**Serina: ~Groun~ PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc, she only own her oc and her sailor scout oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

"What!" Danny yelled. "Serina, what do you mean Emily sick!"

"She cought it last night." I sighn.

"I see so how are we going to fix it." Danny said leaning against the wall.

"I don't know but we better tell Ms. April about this." I said befor going to class.

**~In Class~**

"I see Emily is sick." Ms. April sighn. "I gest she have to miss class then."

"I can write notes for her." I smile.

"You can." Ms. April smile.

"Ya, I mean the test I in two days and she need it." I lafe.

"I see then you better get to your seat, class is about to start." She smile.

"Yes mame." I smile befor tacking my seat.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"I not felling so good." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

"_Ow come on it not that bad." _Sapphie sighn. Sapphie and the other pups decied to stay in the girls dorm séance I sick and all.

"Yes it is!" I groun as I walk back to bed.

"_Emily you got a call from Keith!"_ Ruby yelled throwing me my watch.

"What!" I yelled as I open the watch to see my red head older brother. "U'm, hi." I smile.

"_Emily are you sick, beause your cheacks are red."_ Keith said.

"Of course not big brother." I lafe, then I felt something stir inside me, I drop the watch and ran to the bathroom again.

"_She is sick isn't she Ruby."_ Keith sighn.

"_Ya she is." _Ruby sighn too.

"_Well tell Emily this, I comeing over there to cheack on her okay." _He said.

"_You got it." _Ruby said, she hung up. I galp as I walk out of the bathroom.

"_You hir everything, did you." _Light lafe.

"Ow shut it!" I yelled at him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V**

"So you took notes for Emily." I ask her.

"Ya séance the test is in two days I got to do it for her." Serina lafe.

"You are a good friend." Autumn lafe.

"Ya you are Serina." Jeff lafe

When we got to the lounge the person we sow out was Emily, and she was in her school uniform.

"Emily!" We yelled at her.

"What you know I felling better." She lafe and walk off, but when she was about to reach the stairs she fell, we all gasp and ran to her but we found out that she was cought by her brother.

"Thank goodness." I sighn.

"Keith, what are you doing here?" Serina ask him.

"Ruby told me that Emily was sick, so I came over here." He answord her befor lifting Emily up in his arms.

"Well what are going to do with her." Autumn said looking at Emily in worry.

"Don't worry, I going to look after her."

"But, Keith your not allow in the her room." Jeff sweatdrop.

"I talk to Princible Sara and she said it okay." Keith smile at me befor going into the Emily room.

"Let hope Emily going to be okay." Serina said as her smile fade.

"It okay." Jeff smile putting his hand on her shoulder. "She going to be okay."

Serina smile and nodded. "Ya your right, she will get better." She said.

"Now let do are best to make Emily better!" I yelled befor throwing my fist in the air.

"Ya!" Everyone yelled throwing there fist in the air too.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Autumn P.O.V**

Me, and Serina walk into are room to see Emily sleeping, cheaks was red as ever, and Keith was putting a wet towel on her forhead.

"So how she doing." I ask him.

"Worse then ever, she have a bad feaver."

"Someone help me!" Emily scream.

"What going on." Serina freck out.

"_Team Moonligh showdow."_ Her soal said comeing out.

"What going on we hird Emily scream!" Danny yelled slaming the door open. "Emily." He wisper as his soal came out.

"Now what is this about Team Moonlight showdo." I ask her.

"_They using the dark crystal to get her." _Her soal said.

"Is there anything to do." Keith said getting up.

"Well there is one thing." She said. "I have the power to bring people to other people dream, are up to it."

"Of course even if it mean getting rid of that monster." Jeff smile.

"Than you better get ready I about to sent you in okay." Her soal said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~In Emily dream~ Keith P.O.V**

"Yaaaaa!" Everyone yelled as we land with a thud on the ground.

"Owch." I ground as I rub my head.

"Are you guy's okay." Serina ground getting up.

"Ya were okay but what about you." I ask her.

"I fine, but were is Emily at." She said.

"Someone help me!" A scream same from somewere.

"That sound like Emily." Danny said getting up.

"I wonder were she at." Autumn said.

"I know were she at." I said befor going somewhere. It took a wild to find were Emily was at but I finaly found the room were she at. I open the door tp see a little Emily crying. "Emily." I wisper to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she turn around and jump into my arm's

"Big brother!" She yelled.

"It okay everything going to be okay." I smile befor hudding her.

"And how are you four." She said befor giving them a evil glar.

"Emily it us your friends." Danny smile.

"Ha! I don't have any friend's." She lafe.

"Wait is this..." Serina gasp.

"Yep this is Emily when she was six years old." I sighn.

"_I finaly found you." _The grim reaper lafe.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled standing in frount of her.

"_I'll get her one way or onother!" _He yelled befor attacking us.

"Run Emily!" I yelled as I push her away.

"Okay." She said befor running away.

"Everyone let go!" Serina yelled befor takeing out her wand.

"But Serina we can't trancform yet." Jeff started.

"Right." She sweatdrop befor she started to think. "Okay you guy's go with Emily, and we deal with this."

"Right." They said befor they ran off.

"Ready Serina." I smirk.

"Ready." She said.

"Suprim Moonligh power!" I yelled

"Superim moon power!" Serina yelled.

"Make-up!" We yelled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Other Emily P.O.V**

I was still running around the castle when something stir inside me, I turn from six years old to, fourteen, but my outfit change, my short light blue dress grew longer and it only went to my knees, I was also wearing star shape hairclip's, star earing's and a star symble on my forhead.

"Emily." A voice came from behind me. I turn around to see the same people from befor.

"Why are you following me!" I yelled at them.

"Emily were only here to protect you." A boy with brown spiki hair smile at me, witch cause me to blush but I shake it off.

"Ya right, I don't need protection." I snap at him.

"Yes you do, were your friend's Emily and we will alway's be by your side." A girl with light blue hair smile.

"You guy's are my friend." I gasp.

"That right were your friend's in thhe present, and you dated him." Another boy said as he pointer to the boy with sipiki hair.

"Realy, I dated him." I said comeing up to him and stare into his bright orange eye's.

"_Of course we are princess, we came from the present to get rid of the moster how is hounting you." _Mimi smile befor jumping on my should.

"Any you came from the present too." I ask her.

"_Yep." _She smile.

"Pleas remmember everything about how you are." The boy said befor kissing me full on the lip's.

I coulden't help but kiss back as memory's started to flood back into my head, from my trainer day's, roal family day's. I brock away from the kiss and look into Danny ete,s and smile, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Danny I fell warm." I said.

"I am so glad your okay." He smile befor a bright light suronded all af us.

"What going on!" Jeff yelled as are gardian pet's come up to us.

"_Both of you are ready_." Mini smile befor a symble apird on my wand. "_Your bond with each other grew strong and now all of you are now scouts." She smile._

"And we all know what to say right." I smile at them befor bringing up my wand.

"Ya your right." Autumn smile.

"Come on and let help out Serina and Keith." Jeff said.

"Right!" We said.

"Suprim Ice powe!" Jeff yelled

"Suprim Star power!" Danny yelled

"Suprim Eclip power!" Autumn yelled

"Suprim Sun power!" I yelled.

"Make-up!" We yelled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: And the new scouts are born.**

**Serina: I am so happy now that I have my team now.**

**Jeff: Now that we born into sailor scout time for the sailor scout info on each character.**

**Emily: Let hope all of come back alive out of mt dream.**

**Danny: Don'y worry Emily we be there for you.**

**Autumn: And don't forget we alway's stick togather as a team.**

**Me: R&R! And here are the list of Serina and her scout's.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Name: Serina Lovvet**

**Age: 14**

**Sailor scout name: Sailor Ivi moon**

**Hair color: Light pink, put into a ponytail.**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Symble: Cresent moon**

**Gardien pet: Sapphie**

**Family: Mom, Dad, sister; Kate**

**Serina just started as a sailor scout but she is a trainy along with her friend's how are learning from the other sailor scout's, and her teacher is her sister and she was a sailor scout and now she trainer her. Her dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger like Kate and work along side with Jeff and Danny. Her friends are Jeff,Emily,Danny,and Autumn.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Name: Emily Smart**

**Age: 14**

**Sailor scout name: Sailor Sun**

**Hair color: Light orange, tied in two ponytails**

**Eye color: Green**

**Symble: Star**

**Gardien pet: Mimi **

**Family: Mom,Dad, Brother; Keith**

**Emily just started to be a scout along with her friend's, and is a trainy too, her teacher is her brother how was a sailor scout too. Her dream is to be a Operator. Her friends are Serina, Jeff, Autumn, and Danny, plus she dateing Danny.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Name: Autumn Day**

**Age: 15**

**Sailor scout name: Sailor Eclips**

**Hair color: Light blue**

**Eye color: Orange**

**Symble: Silver cresent moon**

**Gardien pet: Ruby**

**Family: Brother; Danny**

**Autumn just started to be a scout like her friend's and she a trainy too, her teacher is Summer a friend of Kate's how working as a Ranger. Her mission is to keep Emily safe, and to make her happy. Her dream is to be a Operator like Emily. Her friends are Serina, Danny, Jeff, and Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Name: Danny Day**

**Age: 15**

**Sailor scout name: Sailor Star**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Eye color: Orange**

**Symble: Silver cresent moon**

**Gardien pet: Light**

**Family: sister; Autumn**

**Danny is a sailor scout trainy along with his friend's, his teacher is Ben a friend of Kate's. His job is to protect Emily and make her happy. His dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger like his friends Serina and Jeff, and work along side with them. His friend's are Serina,Jeff,Autumn,and Emily, and her dateing Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Name: Jeff Jones**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Eye color: Green**

**Symnble: Blue cresent moon**

**Gardien pet: Snow**

**Family: Mom, Dad, sister; Crystal**

**Jeff is alway's a perv to Serina and he also have a crush on her when she first got to this school. He is a trainy sailor scout along with his friends, and his teacher is his sister. His dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger and to work along side with Serina and Danny. His friends are Serina, Emily, Danny, and Autumn.**


	5. Summer Vacation,Boss of Moonlight Shawdo

**Me: Welcome back to Light and Dark.**

**Serina: So I going to get help by the other's**

**Me: That right and you are doing the disclamer.**

**Serina: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

"AHH!" I yelled as I was thrown back into the a wall.

"Are you okay Ivi moon." Kei panic as he came over to me.

"Ya i'm okay." I said as I gasp for air and stumble to get up, but when the grim reaper was about to attack us.

"Sun! Suprim fire birst arow!" Someone yelled as it hit the riper as it stumble backword's.

I look up and smile to see my team right in fround to me. "Everyone." I gasp for air as my shoulder started to bleed.

"Eclip's, can you use your healing power to recover Ivi moon shoulder." Sailor Star said as he turn to his sister.

Eclip's gave a nod befor ccomeing over to me and out a hand on my shoulder. "Eclips, healing star." Eclip's wisper as a glow started to flow threw her hand and heal my back.

I got up and help Eclip's up. "Thanks Eclip's." I smile at her.

"No problem Ivi moon now let get rid of this negafors creap." She smirk.

"Sun doge it!" Moonlight yelled, witch she did.

"Let do this, shall we big brother." She smirk as she brought out her hand.

He nodded his head as he grabe her hand. "Right."

"Moonligh and Sun, Ultra fire birst star arow!" They yelled as they seat a fire airow at him.

"Star and Eclip's, Ultra starlight splach!" They yelled as they shout out a light of bean at them.

"Go for it Ivi moon!" They yelled.

I nodded my head as I brought out my wand. "Starlight Honymoon, heart atack!" I yelled as I pointed my wand tword's the monster as a beam of light came out along with tinny little pink heart's.

"_Noooo!" _The moster scream as it turn into moondust.

"We did it!" We chear as a light started to shine above us.

"Look like it time for us to go." I started.

"I see you guy's when I wake up." Emily smile at us befor steping back.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Danny P.O.V**

I groun is I got up and realize we were back in the bedroom and mine and Emily soal was gone.

"I see you up already." Emily smile at me befor hugging me.

"Ya, that was some wird andvacher." I shack my head befor looking around the bedroom to see no one was in here. "Hey were everyone at?" I ask her.

"Everyone have already woke up and they went to go get dinner." Emily answord back.

"So what are we eating tonight." I said as I got up.

"Today were having Roman." She smirk as she got up and streaten out her uniform that she still got on.

"I see, well I see you there." I smile at her befor leaving the room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**1 year later Serina P.O.V**

We help Emily in her dream and the monster was gone, the year have past and now it summer already but right now.

"Man it hot!" I yelled as I lade on the couch in the loung.

"Tell me about it I can't even finish my homework." Emily sighn as she lade her head down on the table.

"Hey unleac we are in are summer uniform's now." Autumn smile at us as she got up and staraitin out her uniform and went to sit by the fan. The girl's uniform was simple, we had on a blue dress, and short sleave green jacket, we still wear are boot's, and yellow tie.

"Hey what are you girl's doing." Danny said as him and Jeff came up to us, there unifor was simple too they were wearing a short sleave blue shirt, blue pant's that went up to there neace, and they also still had on boot's and tie.

"Ow nonthing realy just bord that it." I sighn as I sat up. "Any way tomorrow is summer vacation so that mean I get to go spend time wth my family." I smile.

"Hey don't forget me and Jeff live in the same place too."Emily smile.

"Ya I remember that." I lafe, befor turning to Danny and Autumn. "So what are you two going to do when we get out of school?" I ask them.

Both of them look at each other as ther smile fade. "Were going to stary here." They answord.

"What!" We yelled.

"You two can't stay here." Emily said as she fling her arm's.

"Well it the only place séance were from Johto and we don't got no were to go to." Danny sighn.

"I got it!" I yelled. "Why not you guy's come down to are place for the summer."

"You now what that a good idea." Autumn smile.

"I'm in." Danny smile too.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Next day Emily P.O.V**

Me and the group was walking to Chicole Village but when we got to Serina house we found a note on the door. "Hey Serina what dose the note said?" I ask her.

Serina pull the note and read threw it she then sweatdrop. "My parant's an't here there on a mission in Johto and they won't be back for a week or so."

"Well my parants and home, right now they have things to do as Chapion of Johto and Kanto." I sweatdrop too. "But they did leave my pokemon in the house and they did say to lock the house when I come out."

"So were do we go now." Jeff sighn.

"I got a idea." Autumn smile as we gave her a confuss look then it pop into my head.

"No way am I going to the Ranger Union!" I yelled.

"It the only way to go Emily." Danny smile at me befor putting his hand on my shoulder.

I think about it for a few minties, then I let out a sighn. "Fine."

**~Ranger Union~**

When we land at the Union all of us got off of Lugia back. "Thank you so much Lugia" I smile at him as I brought out his pokeball.

"_No problem Emily but don't get into a fight with Keith again."_ He lafe.

"I won't." I sighn as I return him back into his pokeball and walk into the Union.

"Aw welcom back Emily." The Operator smile at me.

"Hey, I here to see my bother." I said as I put my backpack down.

"Ow, he should be in the third floor with the others." She said.

"Thank you so much." I bow befor going up with my friends.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Keith P.O.V**

I was in the Operator station getting scold by Rini.

"Kate help me out pleas." I hiss at her.

"Your falt Keith you shouldent had got me hirt." She said as Rhythmi stated to bandage her arm that have a cut on it.

I was about to scold back when something tackle me down, I look up to see my sister on top of me. "Emily!" I yelled.

"Hey big brother." She lafe as she got off of me, I look around to see Serina higging Kate, Jeff getting a pat on the back by Crystal, and Danny and Autumn lafeing.

"What are all of you doing here?" Crystal ask.

"What do you think it summer vacation and this is the only place to go." Serina answord back.

"Wait I thought mom and dad was home?" Kate ask her sister.

"Ya." Serina scratch the back of her head. "They are on a mission in Johto right now and they won't be back for a week or so."

"Emily what about are parent's?" I ask her.

"Mom and Dad have some bidness to do in Johto and Kanto." She sweatdrop.

"I see." I sighn. "Well I gest I have to explain everything to Erma."

"I alredy now dear, and Kate and Serina parents and your and Emily parents already ask me that they could star here and I said yes." Chairman Erma said as she came up to us.

"Realy." Everyone look shock.

"Yes, and the ranger school student can stay in the spear room I have for them." She smile at us befor leaving.

"Look like were going to stay here." Danny smile.

"Ya were are, and Kate what happen to you!" Serina yelled.

"Don't blame me, blam Keith he the one how got me hirt dearing are mission to get rid of one of the boss of Team Moonlight Shawdo." Kate sighn.

"Did he use the moon starlight ace." Emily sighn.

"Yes he did." Rini said. "I witness everything Kate got in frount of him."

"Big sister why would you do that!" Serina yelled at her.

I look at Kate how gulp and she stare into Serina eyes and open her mouth. "Because, the bose of Team Moonlight Shawdo is are Uncle."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Wow I didn't see that comeing.**

**Serina: So the boss of Team Moonlight Shawdo is my Uncle!**

**Kate: Yes! That what I said and are Uncle is are dad twin brother.**

**Emily: Look like we got to find out how there Uncle became the boss of Team Moonlight Shawdo.**

**Me: That right so that mean were going to have a fflash back of the past soon, on how he betray the moon kingdom, and became a memmber of the negaforce.**

**Kate: R&R!**


	6. A past that i wont forget

**Me: And were back with Light and...**

**Danny: Watch out!**

**Me: Ahhh! *spin around and fall down anime style.***

**Emily: Hey are you okay. *help me up***

**Me: Ya I fine. And Danny what was that for!**

**Danny: What the floor is still slippery.**

**Me: Maby next time dont skate with your socks on! And you are doing the disclamer.**

**Danny: PKMN Trrainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or the Oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I can't beleav the boss of Team Moonlight Shawdo is my uncle, well he still betray are kingdom and became one of the negavirse and he is still alive everyone still remmember that day when the moon kingdom got destroy and my mom seant everyone to a new future on earth.

**~Flashback~**

"_Big sister!" I yelled as I ran out of the her room and onto the balcony. Kate turn around to see me comeing, she was wearing a long white dress that have golden circle laces going around her back, pearls that went around her cheast, gold earings, a white crown that have a light blue gem on it and it was place ontop on her head, a gold braclet, and a cresent moon on her forhead._

"_Ow hey Serina what is it?" She ask me._

"_It almost time for the ball so mom and dad told me to come and get you." I smile at her as I grabe her hand. "And beside your earth prince is waiting for you." I smirk._

"_Realy Keith is here." Kate smile at me._

"_That right and he waiting for you right now so you better go." I lafe befor pushing her off the balcony . _

"_Now I got to go meat J..." I smile as I walk out of Kate room but I end up bumping into someone. "Uncle Katsu." I smile as I hig him._

"_Hey how is my little nice doing." He smile back at me as he lifted my up so I can be on his shoulder. He have black hair that almost look like my dad, a white and blue clothings, and he have a cresent moon on his forhead._

"_I doing fine I was about to go and meat up with my friend's." I said to him._

"_I see than I better not keep your friends waiting." Uncle Katsu said as he put me down._

"_Thanks." I smile at him befor running off._

_**~Ball room~ **_

"_Hey guy's what up." I said as I came up to my four friend's and evouding the people how were dancing.._

"_Serina there you are we been waiting for you." Autumn smile at me befor grabing both of my hand's, she have on a long light sliver dress that have white circle laces going aroung her back, pearls that went around her chest, a white braclet, and she have a silver cresent moon on her forhead._

"_Well sorry Autumn I was talking to my Uncle." I lafe a little._

"_Anyway we have a lot of stuff to do." Danny said as he offer a hand to Emily. "Emily would you like to dance." He smile at her._

"_Of course I will." Emily blush as she grabe his hand. Emily was wearing a long light blue dress that have golden circle laces going around her back, pearls that went around her chest, a gold braclet and a star simble on her forhead._

_I couldent help but lafe at her when something tap my shoulder._

"_Serina may I have this dance." J... smile at me as he offer a hand to me._

"_Of course I will." I smile back as I grabe his hand._

_**~1 hour later~**_

_It was fun dancing with some of friend's from each of my kingdom I mean I dance with Danny,Kellyn,Rick, heck I even dance with my sister boyfriend, I even get to dance with my dad but when I was done talking to Emily I look around to see Kate nowere to be seen. "Hey were Kate at?" I ask Emily._

"_I don't know but look like Keith is gone too." She said as she look around to find her red haid older brother._

_We started to look around the room but then I notec one of the door that lead to the balcony was open, we walk over there to see Kate talking to Kei it was hard for me and Emily to here what they were saying but it suprise us when they kiss, I look at Emily and she look at me a blush creep up on are face we slowy walk away. "Okay now that is wird." I scrach the back of my head._

"_So that how people kiss." Emily shock her head._

"_Hey you might now you kiss Danny befor." I chuckle, then look at Emily how blush a light pink. But when she was about to open up her mouth the floor started to shack._

"_WERE UNDER ATACK!" Luna yelled as she,Autumas, and the rest of the gardien pet's came runnning into the room._

"_Evetyone pleas stary calm." My mom said as she stood up. "The negaforce is here so pleace to the best you can fight." _

_I frown as I look outside to see Kate standing there, I couldent help but go by my mother side._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Emily P.O.V**_

_I was running around the castle with Danny and Autumn trying to find Keith but he was nowere to be found, where was my dim wit older brother._

"_We got to keep on looking." I said as I stop to get my breath._

"_Let look outside he got to be there." Autumn said._

_I only shrug my shoulder and walk out of the palace but when we got there we sow blood everywere and I look fowerd to see the sailor scouts, along with the blue moon princess and prince, light prince, and there parents and my parent's I coulden't help but fall to the ground._

"_Emily,Danny,Autumn!" Serina yelled as she came up to us along with Serenity._

"_Serina have you seen my brother?" I ask her._

"_Ya I sow him on the balcon with Kate, some how Queen ferow is with them." She said in a angry toun but a bright green light distroy the kingdom and I hird Kate voice calling my brother we all look up and gasp to see both of them falling falt on there but's._

"_Big brother are you okay?" I ask in a worry toun._

"_Ya I fine,thanks little sis." He smile at me._

_I was about to scold at him when something grabe me by the waist and seperated me from everyone._

"_Prince Dimain!" Everyone yelled._

"_Good job Dimain you cought the little earth princess." Emeral smirk as she apird beside him._

"_Let her go now!" Kei yelled as them._

"_AHHH!" Serina scream, I look up to see Serina getting tug back by her uncle._

" _Katsu what are you doing!" Serenity yelled at him._

"_I get in tird of this I join the negavir, but first thing my queen pleas get rid of my other nice and her boyfriend." He snirk._

_Queen Ferow came behind Kate and was about to sent a attack at her when my bother protected her and he fell to the ground and not moveing and his blood was everywere._

"_No Dazzle pleas don't leave me." Kate cryed as she broung out my mom Cresellia sword._

"_Big sister pleas don't do it pleas!" Serina scream at her as tears started to form in her eyes._

_Kate look at her and her mother she gave a small smile befor she stab herself tacking her own life, Kate realy love Keith._

"_NO BIG SISTER!" Serina scream was curl blody as more tears started to come out of her eyes. I was started to cry too as I cover my face with my bangs but I wasn't the only one who was crying, Danny and Autumn was crying and so was Serenity. But then I felt a hand on my back I look over to see Prince Dimain._

"_What are you doing." I sniff as more tears came out of my eyes._

"_Let say I going to give you a curse when you get older." He smirk. "Power of the black moon I summan to gove this girl a curse." He said as something painful was on my back and I then felt a sharp pain in my stomick I then sow blood comeing out, I look up to see my other three friends getting stab by Serina uncle and the next thing that happen to me was fainting and dieing._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Serenity P.O.V**_

_I ca't beleave this everyone is gone, my huban, my friend's, and my two daughters are gone I can't belive this I have to stop this, I brought out the cresent moon wand and put the silver crystal on it._

"_Queen Serenity if you use the silver crystal you won't have enoufe strangth left and you will be in the same state as your mom." Luna told me._

"_I know that and that why I want you to teach her the revive speal." I told her._

"_What dose that do Serenity?" Sapphie ask me._

"_It a speel that can revive anyone in each kingdom." I smile at them. "Now I want all three of you to go find Kate and my scouts when everthing okay, but I will revive other queen and king's of each kindom and I will revive Darien too but pleas tell him everything."_

"_Yes." all three of them nodded._

"_Moon crystal power." I said as I lifted the wand up, and the next thing that happen everyone was gone exept for the parents._

"_Serenity pleas don't go." Darien moun as he started to cry_

"_It okay Darie, and everyone your kid's are alright I sent them on a new future on earth, and Darien I want you to train Kate so she will learn the revive speel so she can reaviv me." I smile at them befor handing Dari the cresent moon wand and I said one more thing to them. "Pleas look after Kate, and Serina for me." I wisper to him passing out completely._

_**~End of flashback~**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

Everyone was looking at the ground crying there eyes out, we still remmember the terable day, my uncle stab me and my friends, Keith died to protect Kate, Kate took away her life, and mom dieing, but them I felt someone higging me I look up to see Jeff and I remmember Jeff was the one how dance with me back in the moon kingdom.

"Jeff." I wisper to him.

He let go of me and star into my eye's but I got lost in them my sappire eye's meat his emeral eye's. "It okay Usagi, the past is gone and we can have a new future." He smile at me.

I couldent help but give him a peack on the lip's. I hird lafeing and I turn around to see Emily,Danny, and Autumn with a smirk on there face. "Ow be quiet you guy's and go to bed." I smile as I got into bed and slept.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: *Sleep on comuter desk**

**Emily: Look like she pass out.**

**Serina: Ya she did.**

**Emily: R&R!**


	7. Summer festival

**Me: Aaahhhh!**

**Serina: I think she going crazy!**

**Jeff: No she not she lafeing at the show Fairy Tail.**

**Autumn: Some how I think she watching episode 2 when they got into a big fite.**

**Danny: Realy?**

**Emily: Let look then she fell asleep from lafter.**

**Light and Dark cast: ~Watch episode 2 of Fairy tail~ 5 min later. Aahhh!**

**Emily: You now what it is funny.**

**Autumn: Hey I forgot that guy name in the pink hair but I was lafeing when he took off that guy underwar.**

**Serina: I agree with you on that onoe Autumn!**

**Jeff: So Danny you do the disclamer.**

**Danny: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or me and Autmn, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

"H'm summer vestival." I said turning in my seat in the loung.

"Ya it going to be in two day's and it takeing place in Pule Town come on Serina come with us." Emily begged.

"Why would I go, I mean I don't wont to were a komoto. (**I think that how you spell it right)**" I huff befor turning around so I won't face Emily.

"Ow come on Usagi-chan it going to be fun and everyone going to be there even Jeff." She smirk.

I blush as I sink in my chair as I start to think about it I let out a smaal sighn. "Fine i'll go."

Emily smile at me befor hugging me. "Thank you Usagi!" She let go of me befor running out of the room.

When she left the room I let out another sign "Why did it have to say it."

"_Maby it because your Fate-chan friend" _Mew said as he sat on my shoulder.

"I know that but I not into that kind of festavel." I said

"_But you been to a lot of festivels back in the moonkingdom." _ Mew said.

"Ya but it was different, there was dancing and that it." I huff at him.

"_Ow ya, then what about your crush on Jeff._"Azelf smirk as he pirch ontop of my head.

I start to blush a deep red and look at Mew and Azelf and my charm neackles that have on that repersent the both of them. "That none of your bisness!" I yelled as I started to chase the two gardien pokemon.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

I walk into the break area to see Serina chaseing both of her gardien pokemon I smile at her and let out a small lafe.

"_You seen to be in a good mood today Princess Kate."_ Creselia smile as she came to my side.

"I know ever séance Serina came here for the summer I started to get a lot closser to her." I smile at her.

"_Well you better get her to try on the komoto that you have for her." _Creselia said befor dissapiring.

I shrug my shoulder as I walk up to Serina and her gardien Pokemon and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Serina I wont you to try on something ." I smirk.

"Shour what is it." She said as she face me.

"You'll have to find out." I lafe as I got behind her and push her out of the break room and into my room.

"Hey! You know I can walk right." Serina yelled at me befor I push her into my room.

~3 minites later~

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey let me go I not going to were it!"

"You got to you going to the festivel tomarrow and that it!"

Everyone stop what there doing and look at the bedroom door Kate and Serina is in, but Serina end up kicking Kate out of the room witch couse everyone to sweatdrop even ther sailor gang.

"Ow, Serina you got a good sailor kick." Kate lafe wild rubbing the back of her head.

Serina came out and the guy's all bush to see her in a komoto some how one was on her shoulder wild the other one drop a little on the other, it was whiteish pink one and it have a cresent moon patern on it. "Ya, I am and you are so going to get it." Serina hiss at her.

"Hey I was trying to help out." Kate lafe and put her hand's up.

Serina was about to snap back when she felt a pear af arm's went around her waist she joult and turn her head to see Jeff holding her. "Jeff pleas let go of me." She shutter a little.

Jeff smirk as he wisper something in her ear witch cause her to jolt one more she hit him in his stomic with her elbow wich cause him to tumble backword's.

"You know what Jeff you are a dick head!" She yelled befor running away with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi wait I didn't mean it like that." Jeff shouted at her.

"Jeff what did you do this time?" Crystal ask as she bend down to her little brother.

"What I only say that she look cute and that it." Jeff said as he rub his head.

"I think you shoulden't said that Jeff." Kate started.

"Why?" Jeff ask her.

Kate sighn and look at him. "Usagi alway's look cute back in Fiore regain and the the guy's at the school alway's flirt at her she alway's have her hair in the same style but it was longer, but one day some girl's came up to her and pick on her they said that she was cute but wasn't they pull down her hair one of them held her hair wild the other took some siccers and cut it short." She said.

Emily,Jeff,Danny, and Autumn look at each other they all herd what Kate said and all of them was the same, everyone got pick on.

"So what happen next" Emily said.

"When she got home after school we all gasp to see her hair was now over her shoulder, I came up to her and she cry into my cheast, Serina explain to us what happen to her my mom and dad went up to her school and explain everything to the princeble he agree and the girl's got expail from bulling Serina." Kate sighn.

Jeff look at the ground befor looking at his sister how nodded her head at him he got up and walk pass them.

"Jeff were are you going?" Autumn ask him.

"I'll go and find Serina and apolijize to her." He smile at her befor running off.

"Let hope he dosen't get beat up from Serina." Danny sign.

"And if he dose we have to look after him." Emily sighn too.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Jeff P.O.V**

I ran out of the Union to look for Serina but when I walk down the step's I sow her sitting on the pierr right near the Dream River, I walk up to her slowly but she turn her head and glare at me she ust have séance my powers.

"What do you wont." She napped at me.

"I came to look for you." I said.

"Well to bad I not going back to the Union." She huff at e befor turning back around.

I sign as I walk up beside her and sat down. "Listen Kate told me what happen to you when you were young." I started. Serina look at me befor tears started to come out of her eye's, I look at her and pull her into a hug. "It okay Usagi I now everything and so dose Emily,Danny, and Autumn and all of us been threw the same thing too."

"Realy." She wisper.

"Yeo, ow and one more thing you are still going to the festivle tomorrow night?" I ask her.

She look at me befor lafeing. "Of course I am, I wouldent miss it." She smile befor getting up and pulling me up. "Now come on we should head back to the Union we need to get some sleep for tomorrow festival."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Next day Danny P.O.V**

"Hey it about time you guy's go here." I lafe as I came up to Serina and Jeff.

"Well sorry Danny I have to help Serina tie up her stuff." Jeff smap at me.

The gange decied to meat at the entrace of Pule Town the girl's were wearing there komoto wild us guy's were wearing are normal clothes.

"Well let get going." Emily smile befor grabeing my arm and pulling me.

"Ow hey Emily you hurting my arm!" I yelled in pain.

We walk around the festivel to see a lot of food and game's but something cought the corner of my eye's me and the group turn around to see Kate and her gang working, we coulden't help but sweatdrop.

"Big sister why are you working?" Serina ask her.

"We got to make shoure everyone is safe and that are mission." Kate wink at her little sister.

"Hey there Aunti Serina, Aunti Emily, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Jeff." Rini smile as she came behind Kate with Pichu on her shoulder.

Wait how am I going to get marrie to!" Both Serina and Jeff yelled.

"Ow that easy both of you going to get marrie to each other." She smirk witch cause a blushing Serina and a blushing Jeff witch couse me,Emily,and Autumn to lafe at them along with Kate,Keith, and Kellyn.

"Ow be quiet!" They yelled at us.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: And that it.**

**Serina: Well you seen to be up from the little fairy tail episode.**

**Me: Ya it was so funny but there thing that creap me out.**

**Danny: And what that.**

**Me: Ersla. When I watch that episode everyone was scare of her and it also said that she was the stongest female worrir in faily tail and she also turn when eather Gray or Natsu get into a fight and both of them have to act happy to each other.**

**Emily: Ow ya and what about episode 3 of fairy tail when they went to go get that book and what about that waitress.**

**Me: Don't remind me of it okay it was funny on episode 8 I like her skinny for better.**

**Jeff: You got that right she look so cute in the maid outfit even Lucy.**

**Autumn: *Slap Keff behind the head* Keep that up and you going to be in a maid outfit too.**

**Me: I wont to see him in a maid outfit!**

**Danny: Me two!**

**Emily: Me three!**

**Serina: I wont to catch everything on vidieo.**

**Autumn: Anyway R&R!**


	8. Another tranformation, Run away!

**Me: Welcom back to Light & Dark!**

**Emily: I see you got a new drawing etencels.**

**Me: That right it will help me better with it such as Anima and Maga that I always's do.**

**Emily: And I aslo saw you brought sharpies with differsnt kind of color's.**

**Me: Yep and I going to work on it as much as I can, and you are doing the disclamer.**

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or the two Oc, she only own me and the rest of her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Somewere in a abanded dark castle~**

"Sir we fell to get one of the gardian pet's."

"Well are next mission is to get my niec to join are side and I know the right person." The boss smirk as he turn his head to see a boy how was 14 year's old with black hair and red eye's he was wearing a black hoddie, and dark blue jenes.

"Don't worry sir i'll get that pink moon bunny if the last thing I do." He smirk as he left the room and looking at a picher of a girl with light pink hair her hair was tye up in a ponytail that held up in a green ribben, her eye's were blue, and she wore a short green jacket, a light blue dress that was held onto a tie, a cresent moon neckles, and nea high brown boot's.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I was so tired as heack I wal into my and Jeff room and chang into a red shirt and light blue short's I crawl into bed and slept about an hour I started to have a stange dream.

~_Dream~_

_I was turning around in the dark mist and sow a pair of red eye's meating my blue eye's I joult and fell backword's when I did I felt a pair of arm's going around my stomic, I felt it breath on the crock of my neack befor it got to my ear and wisper something._

"_None of your friend's care about you Usagi-chan no matter what and your family don't care about you too stop being nice and join are side." The voice said and I realize that it was a boy voice, I got out of it grap and stod up._

"_Listen I don't care what you said my friend's do care about me and so do my family I don't now what that about but I won't join Team Moonlight Shawdo!" I yelled at him._

"_Maby you should." I nother voice said I turn around see my dark self exept my hair was still the same color with a purple hilight on my bang, red eye's, a dark cresent moon an my forhead, and I even wore a black shirt, black skirt and black boots that do to my nea._

"_Why should I?" I ask in a shocking voice._

"_By the time you turn into that you will completely fall in love with me." The boy said as he come up to me and grip my right wrist hard and kiss me I try to breack it but I can't._

_~End of dream~_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Serina,Serina!" A someone yelled shakeing me trying to get me to wake up, I open my eyes to see a worry Jeff and a worry Kate by my side I sat up and look at my right wrist to see a red hand print mark on it so it wasn't a dream after all.

"Are you okay Serina?" Kate ask me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya I okay I just had a wird dream that all." I lafe a little.

"What kind of dream was it?" Jeff said.

I look at him in shock befor shacking it off "It was nonthing it was just a dream and that was it." I huff befor bearing my head into my pillow.

**~Next Day~**

I walk out of the Union to clear my mind of my dream that I had last night it scard me hell that I didn't get a chance to sleep at all I let out a yawn sat on the step's near the union.

"_Are you okay Usagi-chan?" _Sapphie ask me as she came out of the pink ord that was on the neackles.

"Ya I fine I just had a nightmar last night and I didn't get any sleep." I sigh.

"_Maby it wasn't a nightmare, that dream must ment that something is going to happen to you soon." _Sapphie said as she pace back and frount.

I started to think about it, maby she was right I mean my right wrist was red and it had a hand print on it. "Maby you are right Sapphie I have to find out sonner or later to see if it was real or not."

"Excuse me are you Serina Lovvet." A boy about my age came up to me he was wearing a blak hoddie, and dark blue jeans that look a little lose on him, he also hae black hair and red eye's

"Well ya I am, why?" I ask him.

A smirk was place on, I look at him confuse befor I was about to speak he grade me by my wrist and kiss me on the lip's my eye's went wide I was trying to pull back but I can't he was holding onto my wrist realy tight then I realive it was like my dream last night I started to think and my next ospen was this I stomp on his foot hard witch couse him to let go and wind will'd I fell on the ground.

"You little moon brat you are so dead!" He yelled at my befor tacking out a sword that came out of his hand I end up panacking I got up quickly grab Sapphie and ran for my life, but when I was runing I trip on the step's and fell witch cause me to drop Sapphie who was a few feat away from me.

I was trying to stand up when he came up from behind me and grabe me from my throught wich caught off my air. "What do you want from me." I said.

"I wan't you to join me and your Uncle." He smirk as he let go of me.

I look up him and sat up. "I will neaver join you and that it!"

"_Usagi-chan! There is a nother way._" Sapphie started.

"There is?" I ask her.

"_Ya you have two legendary pokemon orb's that Kate gave you and catch!_" She yelled as she threw me a pendent that almost look like a neackles in the inside was a nonthing inside of it.

"And what dose it do?" I ask her.

Sapphie got inoy. "_Just put it on!_"

I shrug my shoulder befor putting it on and put the pink ord inside of it wich turn the inside of the neackles a light pink with a purple flam in it I started to feal something stir inside of me, my eye's turn light pink, my hair turn into a light purple, and my hole outfit change too I was wearing a pink dress that go above my neas, under it was white short's, white gloves, and white shose. "I am the gardian how protect the legendary pokemon Mew, Sailor Ivi moon!" I yelled, then look at my outfit to see that it was different. "What going on this is not my sailor scout outfit!" I yelled.

"_It okay Usagi." _A voicce came into my head.

I panick as I look around witch cause the stange guy to sweatdrop. "How are you!" I yelled look around to see no one around me.

"_It okay princess I right here inside your neacklec."_ The voice said again. "_My name is Mew and you are my legendary protector."_

"I see so what am I going to do?" I ask her.

"_Well for starter, duck!" _She yelled. I look in frount of me to see the strange guy running tword's me I panick I grab Sapphie and I ran away from him.

"_Usagi-chan, stop running and start fighting!" _Sapphie yelled.

"Well it not my falt!" I yelled. "This is my first time turning into Mew!"

"_Well you got to get use to it_." Mew sighn.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Emily P.O.V**

I was in my brother room helping my brother doing some paper work that he didn't finish when I fel a Serina present saying that she need help, I got up ad look at my Keith how nodded his head I ran out o the room and ran outside with Mimi on my shoulder when I got to the bottom of the stair's I sow Serina getting corner with a stange guy.

"_Fate-chan you need to trancform."_ Mimi started.

"Right." I nodded my head and took out my neacklec that I have séance I was 10, I took out a white orbe and put it in there. "I call the power of Reshiran give me the power to protect the one I love!" I yelled as fire serounded my hair was let down and was blazing red along with my eye's, I was wearing a red dress that go to my above my nease, a white coat, white fingerles gloves, red shose, and ontop of my head was a white tiara that have a flame symble on it. "I am the gardien how protect the legendary pokemon Reshiren, Sailor Sun!"

"_Fate-chan if i'm right I can wrap around your neack and trancform into a cape."_Mini started.

"Realy." I look at Mimi in schock.

"_Yep now hold on tight."_ She smile at me as she turn into a ball of light and it wrap around me and I was now wearing a red cape.

"So now what am I going to do now?" I ask her.

"_Just jump into the air attack him with your attack." _Mini said.

I shrug my shoulder's and jump and I was 5 feat in the air. "Sun! Star fuichen flar!" I yelled as I sent the attack to the enemy.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Serina P.O.V**

I was about to get attack when I hird a voice.

"Sun! Star Fushan Flar!" A voice cry out as fire suround the guy and a wird girl jump infrount of me.

"How are you!" The strange guy yelled at her.

She didn't say nonthing as a smirk was place on her lip's. "My name is Sailor Sun, protector of the earth kingdom and I am here to protet Ivi moon."

I look at her in shock befor figering out how she was. "Emily." I wisper.

"I didn't know you know me in this disgizze so far." She smile at me.

I only lafe as she ofer me a hand I grabe it and she lifted me up to my feet. I was about to thank her when she wisper something into my ear and it was a speel attack I nodded my head and took out my sailor scout wand. "Silver moon! Physic heart ace!" I yelled.

The attack was about to his the guy but it miss me and Emily blink one, twice befor fallind down anima style.

"Realy Usagi-chan you should have hit him!" She yelled at me.

"Not my falt I need help with my aiming!" I yelled back.

"Nice try little one, but I have to go soon." The guy lafe befor dissapiring.

I sighn as I fell and turn back into my normal self but when I did that my head started to throb a little as I started to remmember something.

~Flash back~

"_Yuhoo, sis were are you." A boy voice call out to me, and he was the smw age as me._

"_I right here E... and pleas call me Serina and not sis." My little self said._

_The boy chuckel and wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Now come on Serina mom want to talk to us anout meating some of the other princess and prince from the other kingdom."_

_~End of Flack back~_

"Usagi-chan are you okay?" Emily ask me.

I snapped out of my day dream and look up at her. "Ya I fine I just had a wird flashback."

"What was the flashback about anyway?" She ask me.

I look up at her and tear's form into my eyes. "Emily, I think I had a twin brother back in the past."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Serina: I can't belive I had a twin brother all this time!**

**Me: Serina you don't know if you had a brother or not.**

**Serina: Well let me talk to my parant's about it first!**

**Me: R&R and let me calm down Serina.**


	9. Can we have a break!,& my brother back

**Danny: Hey have anyone seen Crystal-chan?**

**Serina: She seen to be doing a punch of drawing's.**

**Emily: Ya look like she dose. *eat lemon pie***

**Autumn: You and your pie Fate-chan when are you going to stop it.**

**Emily: What it not my falt it my favorite. Anyway how doing the disclamer.**

**Serina: I will. PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own pokemon or the two oc, she only own me,Emily,Rini, and my missing twin brother.**  
**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~****  
****Serina P.O.V**

When I got back the the Ranger Union I walk up to the third floor to see my parent's talking to Chairperson Erma, I want to yelled at them so bad that they didn't tell me I had a twin brother, I walk up to them and top them both on the shoulder.

"Aw Usagi-chan how are doing lately." My mother smile at me.

I didn't look at her as I clounch my fist befor saying something. "Mother, Father can I talk to the both of you."

My mom and dad look at each other befor looking at Chairperson Erma how nodded her hair, we left the room befor going into my and Jeff room when we got inside I slam the door and look at them with anger in my eye's. "Why didn't you two tell me I have a twin brother!" I yelled at the both of them.

Both of them didn't say nonething until my mom spoke up. "Serina we didn't want to tell you because you two were so close and your uncel took him away from us."

I look at her in confuse, why would my uncel take my twin brother away from me I was about to open my mouth when my head storted to hurt again I gript it and it look like it was the battel back in the pass.

~Flashback~  
I was in my Uncel arm's and was about to get stab by his sword when something block it, I open one of my eye's to see my twin brother E... blocking the sword with his own I sighn in relife.

"You little brat what are you doing!" Uncel Katsu yelled at him.

My brother didn't say nonething but he stare into my eye's he nodded his head to me, I barred my head into my uncel arm as my brother punch him in his face, Uncel Katsu let go of me as I ran over to my brother side I look to the side to see my friend's sighn in realif.

"You little moon brat how dare you do that to me!" He yelled at my brother.

"It is my job to look after my twin sister and to protect her at all couse." He said as he look at me and a smile was place on his face.

I smile back, but was distracted when his sword was toss into the air, are uncel charg forwer and was about to stab my brother when I got in frount of him and took the his place instead I turn my head as tears form into my eye's I gave him a small smile befor dieing.

~End of flashback~

After that wird flashback my eye's shot open, so that was the truth my uncel was trying to kill my brother but I took his place instead but the one answer I want to now is what is my twin brother name the only hint I got is that his first name start with a E, I look around to see that the room was dark I turn to the window to see that it was dark outside, a smile was place on my face as I fell back to sleep.  
**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**  
**Emily P.O.V****  
**  
I wake up the next morning to get ready for a walk with Dann ,I talk to Autumn if she want to join us but she had other thing's she have to do, then I ask Serina and Jeff and they want to join us and they say they like that. I walk out of my room and went outside to see my friend's waiting for me I wave at them as I walk up to them, I was wearing a purple dress and above it was a white one but it sill show the purple dress, I also have on white flat's, and I decied to let my hair down for once, i also had on a red backpack that hold something inportent in there.

"There you are Fate-chan what took you so long." Seina huff at me as she cross her arm's togather, she was wering a green shirt and light blue skirt.

"Hey it not my falt okay, I having a lot of problem chousing out a cute outfit." I said as I held my hand's up in deffeat.

"Well let get going, I hird that there is a new cafe shop in Pule Town." Autumn started as she walk up to us.

"Autumn what are you doing here, I thought you have thing's to do?" Jeff ask her, he was wearing a red short sleav shirt and white pan't that go above his nea.

"Ya, I did but I end up finishing everything up." She smile.

"Well maby next time tell us when you going to finish thing's up early." Danny sighn, he was wearing a white short sleave color shirt, on the golor it has green on it, and he woar light blue pant's that go to his neas.

Autumn lafe befor giving as a thumb's up. "Don't worry i'll wont forget about it."

We only shrug are shoulder's and walk off to go to Pule Town, when we got there we went to the new cafe shop that was open we walk in to see the place pack but there was a empty tabel right near the window we walk over to it and sat down, a watress came and took are order's after we finish ordering are stuff I was going threw my bag and brought out some fiel's about Team Moonlight Shawdo.

"What are these?" Serina aks as she pick up one off the fiel in her hand's.

"These are some of the filles that your mom and dad got from there base Usagi-chan." I started as I pick up a paper of Katsu Chibi, but his name is different then Darien last name. "Hey Usagi-chan why is uncel last name different?" I ask her.

"Ow, you see his and my dad family last name is Chibi, but when they got married Uncel Katsu name stay the same wild my dad got his last name change to Lovvet." Serina answord me back.

I nodded my head as I look at the other filled that have that strang boy that I meat three day's ago, I look at his full name, his name is Erio Lovvet and it say he the same age as Serina, it also say he was born on the same day as her too, but the one strange reason was it say's right here he have blond hair and blue eye's but when I first meat him he had black hair and red eye's.

"Emily are you okay?" Jeff ask me.

I brock out of my daydream and look at him and the other's. "Ya I fine I was just reading a nother file."

"What kind?" Serina ask me.

I look at her and sighn, I handed her the file that contain the wird boy.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Autumn P.O.V**

I watch as Serina took the paper out of Emily hand and sckool threw it, but the next thing that happen we didn't exept.

"HOE!" She yelled wich I cover up her mouth, me and my friend's turn around to see everyone looking at us we couldent help but sweatdrop but Jeff told them that Serina bit her thumb they gave us one last look befor going back to what they were doing.

I sighn as I uncover her mouth. "Usagi you need to stop doing that."

"Well it not my falt I just figer out that my twin brother full name is Erio." She sighn as she rub her timplet.

We only sweatdrop at her as are order came, when I was about to take a bite out of my chees cake I look at Emily how took a big bit out of her leamon pie she smile as a light pink blush form on her cheak's.

"You and your lemon pie Em." Danny lafe at her.

"Well it not my falt that leamon pie is my favorite, I mean they got the sweat teast of the lemon flavor in it but when you take a bite out of it, it melt your tast bug's." She stated as she put her hand's on her cheaks as they turn a little lighter red.

We couldent help but lafe at her but then I felt a present I look around to see nonthing but when I look outside I sow a Eevee running away from a wird shawdo but the next thing I wasen't exepting Eevee came running in here and jump into Serina lap crying.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Jeff P.O.V**

Okay now this is started to get stranger by the minite I mean a Eevee came running in here and jump into Serina lap crying than this shawdo came and stare at us so we have to preatend that we were doing someing about a few mintes it left, we sighn In realife.

"Hey are you okay Eevee?" Serina ask it as she wipe a tear off.

Eevee look at Serina, she got up and lick her cheak.

"Hey that tickel's." She lafe.

"Well it sean that Eevee tooken a like of you." Danny lafe at her.

"Ya it seen like she is." I lafe too.

"How do you know it a girl?" Emily ask me.

"Well it easy." I started as I pick Eevee up. "A boy Eevee voice is different then a girl one."

"I know what you talking about now, I got the voice in pokedex and I happily I brought it along." Emily smile as she brought out her black and red pokedex that was from Unova.

All of us coulden't help but fall down anima style, I would have expet Emily would keep her pokedex.

"Emily you keep your pokedex all alonge and you still bring it with you everywere." Autmn sweatdrop at her.

Emily coulden't help but lafe at us. "Hey I have to bring it with me so I will meat new type of pokemon in the this regain."

"Anyway we should go." I started as I pay for everything and me and the gamg left, after we left the cafe we walk back to the Union road but the next think happen when something ran right past us.

"Hey were Eevee at?" Danny ask as he look aoumd.

"Let say the little one is right here." A voice chuckle at us we turn around to see a strange boy in black holding Eevee by the neack.

"Erio you better let go of Eevee!" Serina yelled at him.

The boy smirk at her befor speaking. "Well I didn't know you still remmember my name dear twin sisster."

Serina huff at him befor speaking. "Ha, you think i'll alway's remmember my dear twin brother."

Erio lafe a little befor turning around. "Well i'll see you later right now I going to tack little Eevee away from you."

I look at Serina how clunch her fist befor saying one more thing. "I not going to let you tack Eevee away from me!" She yelled as she kick his back, he let go of Eevee how went flying into the air but I cought her.

"Are you okay Eevee?" I ask her.

Eevee didn't say nonthing, but she pointed to something under her white fur cought that was around her neack, I look under it to see a dark cresent moon under it, I use me power's to freeze it and it shatter.

"_Thank Arcuas you took that thing off, I was started to get very inoying to start talking again" _Eevee said.

Everyone mines Serina how was still fighting Erio look at Eevee in shock. "You talk!" We yelled.

"_Well dau why do you all think, all of you have the gift to talk to pokemon séance all of you are princess and prince from different kingdom's" _She sighn. "_Anyway I need to get to Serina and give her something so her brother can remmember spending time with her."_ She started as she got out of my arm's and ran up to her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio P.O.V**

I was still fightig my dear twin sister when that little Eevee came up between us.

"_You two stop fighting at once." _She comened as she fave me. "_Listen Erio, your uncel is lying to you, your parent's didn't abenden you your uncel took you away and ereas some of the memmories you have back at the moon kingdom"_

I didn't listen to her, I was about to kick her away when she toss me something, I open it up to see a star shape ring and on the star have the cresent moon symbal, and around it was the birthstone of my family I remmember, mom and dad gave me and Serina the some ring's when we were seven, then I look at my left index finger to see the scare that I have at thaat age too.

**~Flash back~**

"_Erio,Eevee were are you!" Serina yelled as her and her Eevee look for bith os us in the flower gardien._

_I couldent but lafe along side with my Eevee, me and Serina was playing a game of hid and seek and somehow she coulden't find me nowere but u was cought off gard when she tackel me out of the bushes and sat ontop of me. _

"_I finaly found you." She lafe._

_I couldent help but lafe too. "Now come on Serina get off of me."_

_Serina got off of me, I sat up when I hiss in pain I look at my finger to see it bleeding._

"_Ow Kami, Erio-kun are you okay." Serina panic as she sow the blood dripping down my finger. Without thinking, she brought it to her mouth, sucking the blood trying to make it stop. I gasp and blush, my sister never did this befor in her life, she got up help me up we walk out of the garden and into are bedroom and went to the bathroom. She guided me to the tap and ran cold water befor sticking my finger under it._

_I winced in pain as it sting._

"_It's deep." She observed, "We'll have to apply pressure to it."_

_She quickly move from her place and look for a towel, when she found one she wet it with cold water and place it on my finger_

_I shack my head as I cry. "It hurts..." I wisper as we left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom so I can sit down on my bed_

_I look at Serina how put on a sad smile. "Ow Erio-kun you must have hidden in the rose bush again and a thorn must have prick you, I told you not to hide there it dangerous." She started as she observed it again. "It'll be okay. It deep but it will stop soon. I don't think it's serious enough to need stitches or anything."_

_I sighn I relefe as she got up and took out the first aid from under my bed, she came back to me and sat on the bed befor saying this to me. "Close your eye's." Witch I did._

_Carfully, Serina look to see if the bleeding had stop, witch it mosly did. It was apretty deep gash on my left index finger and she knew it would leave a scar once it healed. She sat the cloth aside and quickly applied first aid._

_I gasp in pain when she applied the medication that would keep it from getting infected and wrapped it tightly with a bandage._

"_It okay now." she smile, kissing the tip of my finger lightly. I blush, because that is what we had alway's done when we were four year's old whenever one of us get hurt._

_I coulden't help but smile as I pull her into a enbrace. "Thank's Serina, you the best."_

_I felt her rettermimg the hug when the door open and mom and dad step inside._

"_Aw there you two are." Are mom said she came up to us._

"_Hi mom, dad." Me and Serina smile at them as we got up and hug them._

"_Now Erio,Serina, your birthday's is comeing next month so we wanted to give your birthday gift's early." Are dad said as he handed us a black box._

_We look at him in confuse, he only shrug his shoulder's, we opening it up to see ring's my was shap of a star while Serina was shap of a heart, on it was are cresent moon symble on the star and heart, and around the silver ring was the birthstone of are family._

"_Wow it look so cool." We said togather, we look at each other and lafe._

**~End of Flashback~**

I look at Serina how was in the same star I was, I look into her eye's my red one look into her blue one's I open my mouth to say something. "Serina did mom and dad abandom me?" I ask.

Serina shock her head. "No Erio, mom and dad was trying to find you a long time ago, and now that we found you, they were crying for joy." She started as she held out her hand to me. "Erio please come back we miss you so much."

I coulden't help but cry, my family did care about me and my uncle did lie to me, I grabe her hand and pull her into a enbrace witch she retern, I felt myself turning back into my real color my eye's were now blue, and my hair turn back to a blond color like my mom and I also remmember something my gardien pokemon that I have inside me are Mewtwo and Darkri.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: ….**

**Serina: Brace yourself brother you better cover your ear's for this. ~cover ear's~**

**Erio: Why?**

**Jeff: Just do it ~Cover up ear's~**

**Erio: ~Shrug and cover up ear's~**

**Me: ~Cry~ This story is so sweet and it seven pages longe!**

**Serina: See that what I mean Erio.**

**Erio: Do I have to deal with her everyday now.**

**Emily: Preaty mush.**

**Danny: And beside if you don't tourcher her she won't toucher you in the story.**

**Autumn: So don't make her mad.**

**Erio: I won't, and R&R**


	10. New student, & I kiss my sister friend!

**Me: Welcom back to Light & Dark.**

**Erio: Well what now summer vaction is over and I want to join my sister and friend's.**

**Me: Ow don't worry you see them.**

**Erio: If you say so. PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or the two oc, she only own me, and her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio P.O.V**

It been a month séance I finaly found out the trouth about what happen, but now everything isn't going out right now, Kate is at work and Serina is back at Ranger School with the other's I sighn as I put my leg's on the arm chair.

"Well you seam to be bourd." My mom started as she handed me my dinner.

I only nodded my head at her befor eating my dinner, after I finish eating I put my plat in the sink and went back and sat on the couch playing with my Eevee and Serina Eevee, after that mom handed me a letter.

"What this?" I ask her.

"Well séance you told me about your dream to be a ranger I talk to Sara about it and she will be happy if you join Ranger school." She said

My jow drop, I coulden't belive my mom sighn me up in ranger school I smile at her and hug her with she reaturn.

"So when do I start?" I ask her.

"Well Sara told me that you can start tomorrow, plus I also talk to her about bring the twin Eevee with you and she agree séance I wont be here a lot." She said.

I only nodded my head as I got up from the couch and walk upstair's and went to my and Serina room when I got there I started to pask everything, I stop when I sow the necleac and the two orb's Serina gave me when she left, I pick up the neakles and put it on my night stand and put the two orb's there too.

"_I see your getting ready for tomorrow." _Mewtwo started as he stood beside me.

I only nodded my head as a smile place on my lip's I pick up the pitcher fram of me and Serina, I have my arm around her shoulder and she was giving a peac sighn. "Ya I am realy happy to remmember everything."

Mewtwo only lafe at me. "Well I happy for you young prince but I think it time for you to bed, it almost 8:30."

I nodded my head as I grabe a towel from the chair and walk into the bathroom, after a few minite's I came out only to be in a black shirt and dark blue short's, I walk over to my bed and sat down, after that I started to think of my sister cute friend that have light blue hair and bright orange I think that her name was Autumn or something, I only shrug it off as I let sleep tack over me.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Next Day~ Serina P.O.V**

I was in the classroom studing for the test next week when the classroom door slam open and Danny came running in look like he was late as useal.

"Good morning." Danny said as he stop to get some air.

"Jez Danny, when are you going to learn not to wake up late." Jeff started.

"Hey it not my falt I told you to wake me up!" He yelled.

"Hey I was trrying to wake you up but you say give me five more minite's!" He yelled back.

I only sweatdrop at the both of them I was about to talk when both of them were about to go at each other, I panick as I yelled out Emily and Autumn both of them turn around amd ran to my side, Danny was about to throw a punch at Jeff when Emily got in frount of him and garbe his wrist she pull him close to her and kiss him trying to make him stop witch he did, wild me and Autumn pull Jeff back Autumn was pulling him by the color and I was holding him by the waist after a few minite's he gave up.

"Are you guy's out of you mind, you can't just fight in the class room like this are you kingind me!" Autumn yelled at the two boy's.

The boy's tilt there head's down and didn't say nonthing when the class room door open and everyone went to there seat's.

"Good morning class." Mrs. April started.

"Good morning." We all said.

"Today I have some good new's, were are having a new student joining us today." She started.

All the studebt started to talk about it like last time when I came here I look at my friend's how look at me, Emily,Danny,Jeff and Autumn they turn around in there seat's to face me.

"I wonder how the new student is?" Autumn ask in a wisper tone.

"I don't know but the only seat that is left is right behind you Autumn." Emily wisper back as she pointerd to the seat next to her.

"Now you telling me." Autumn sweatdrop.

"Okay that enouph everyone." Mrs. April said. "Now here is are last classmeat come on in."

The door open and everyone turn tword's it, to my suprise it was a boy he had bright yellow hair, and bight blue eye's and I realize how it was wich cause me to panic.

"Okay are new frind came from Chicole Village and came here to be a ranger." said. "I think you shoud introduse yourself."

My brother took a beep breath befor speaking. "My name is Erio Lovvet and I am Serina twin brother, and I came here to be like my big sister it nice to meat you all." Erio smile at us.

Everyone mines my friend's turn around in there seat's and star at me I only smile a little and sild in my seat.

"Okay you can have a seat right behind Autumn." Mrs. April said.

Erio only nodded his head and sat down behind her plus he was beside me.

"Okay today is free class time so pleas study for you test for next week." Mrs. April smile at us befor leaveing the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Normal P.O.V**

When Mrs. April left all the student came up to me.

"So your Serina twin brother, she never talk about you." one of the male student started.

"Wow you are so cute." One of the female student started.

Befor all of the friend's knew it all the female student started to ask Erio that he cute and telling him to date them, Erio started to panic when Serina came to him grabe his wrist and drage him out of the classroom with her friend's behind her, after they got to the hallway's Serina turn aroung to face her brother.

"Erio what are you doing here?" Serina ask her.

"I doing the same thing as you and that will be being a ranger." He anwsord her back.

Serina look at him in cofuss befor slaping her forhead relize he have the same dream as her befor speaking. "Okay I understand now why you want to be a ranger, but you do to now one thing." She started.

Erio look confuse at her. "And what will that be?" He ask.

Serina smirk as she brought out her sword and brout the tip of the blad to his nose witch cause Erio to galp along side with her friend's. "We are going to train you to be a full flage scout." She smirk.

"And how are we going to do that?" Emily ask.

"Ow it easy, i'll teach him how to bring out his own weapon plus teach him how to fight." Serina said bringing her sword down.

"I'll teach help you with that." Jeff said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll teach him how to use the neackles and orb's séance I use mine a long time ago." Emily volunteer.

"I'll show him how to use his hand for magic and spell." Danny volunteer.

"And i'll show him how to use healing art's." Autumn volunteer.

Erio look at them in confuse befor speaking. "So when do my trainer start?" He ask.

"Your trainer start in the next two day's so you better get ready." Serina said. "Anyway I am going to show you around the school." She started as she grabe her brother wrist and drage him around the school.

"Hey you know I can wal right!" Erio yelled at her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~That night~**

Erio was in his room putting his stuff away, he was shareing a room with Danny and Jeff and he was wondering were they are after put everything away he took out two pokeball's he was suppose to give Serina her's but he can wait, the door open to revill Danny.

"Hey Erio let sneak out." Danny started.

"At this time, are you crazy it 11:30!" Erio yelled.

Danny cover his ear. "Jeez you are just like Serina, she said the same thing when she came here." He started as he grabe his wrist and drage him out of the room.

After they were out of the room Erio sow his sister,Jeff,Emily, and Autumn.

"There you are what took you so long." Serina started as she grab her brother hand.

"Well I was still unpacking thing's sis." He stated. "Anyway what going on here."

"You are going to have a test af courage." Emily started.

"What is a test of courage?" Erio ask.

"It kind of easy." Jeff started. "All of us hid are stylers in each class room find all of them and you get a suprise."

"Okay I'll go." Erio started and was about to leave the room when Serina grabe a hold on his wrist.

"Wow hold on Erio you can't just go by youself it to dangeraus so the number one rules is that someone have to go with you." She started.

"And how going with me." He said.

Everyone look at each other befor smirking and turning there head's to Autumn.

"Autumn will go with you." Danny started.

Autumn snaped out of her day dream and look at her brother. "What why me!" She yelled.

"Because all of use went and your the only one left to go." Emily started.

Autumn only huff and walk out of the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Autumn P.O.V**

I can't belive they chouse me to go with Erio, I mean why would I go with him.

"Autumn are you okay?" Erio ask me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him and push his hand off my shoulder. "Ya I fine now let go find those styler's.

We walk into Mrs. April room to find the styler I watch as Erio started to look everywere and smashing the crates that was in the room.

"Found one." Erio said.

"Good work." I responded

We went to the next classroom as Erio started to look for the styler it took him a few minte to find it befor lifting it up.

"I got it!" He yelled.

"Great now let get out of here it starting to krep me out." I started, but when I was about to leave the room five zubat came out infround of me I scream as I fell onto the floor.

"Capture on!" Erio shouted as he sent the capture disk out of the capture styler and started to capture the zubat. "Capture complet." He said as he brought his styler down and walk up to me and helo out his hand witch I did.

We walk out of the other classroom and went to the Staff room, when we got there we sow a pichu and around it neak was the styler.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask Erio.

Erio start to thing about it when something came into his mind. "I know, i'll go left and you go right." He started as he dove for the pichu. Darn it, that thing is fast.

"I got it!"

"Go left!"

"This?"

"No your other left, gez Erio do you know your left and right!"

"What other left is there?"

"Trap it this way!"

"JUMP!"

"ACK!"

WHAM!

Well for once I caught Pichu but Erio found himself smacking straight into me in a full out tackel. In a blink of a eye, he slam me straight against the wall and had me pinned. Wow the girl's were write Erio was cute. Practically nose to nose. Erio's sapphire eye's found my bright orange eye's.

"E- Erio?" I wisper.

My face was blushing. There was some surprise but something else in there. We lean in are eye's close and the next thing that happen was we kiss and it was my first one.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio P.O.V**

I can't beleav I kissing my sister friend and I was freaking out right now! I brock away the kiss and look at Autumn.

"U'm Autumn, sorry." I said as a blush creep on it. "I didn't mean to kiss you like tha-" I started but was cut off by Autumn kissing me again but on the cheak.

"It okay Erio we new each other séance one month and I started to grow filling's tword's you, I mean your smart, funny and cute." She started as a blush creep on her cheak's.

I look at her in shock and held both of her hand's in mine. "I never know you care about me like that Autumn, and for one I like you two."

"_Hello, I still here!" _Pichu yelled.

Me and Autumn look at Pichu and sweatdrop befor I knew it Autumn pick up Pichu and put him on her shoulder.

"Sorry Ellie and thank's for helping us out." She smile at the little mouse pokemon.

"Wait." I started. "You mean that Rini pokemon!" I yelled.

"_Well now you figher it out."_ Ellie smirk.

I only slap my head befor leaveing the room and went to the library and grabe the styler, I walk out and walk tword's Autumn and Ellie all three of us went down to the basemeat, I pluck the stylers down and we walk up to the room to see Serina,Jeff,Danny, and Emily waiting for us.

"There you two are we were waiting for you." Serina started as she came up to me.

"Well sorry we were having troubel catching this little one." I started as I point to Ellie.

"Wow it took you that long to catch little Ellie." Emily lafe.

"_Hey they did catch me, and for one thing they also kiss each other."_ Ellie said witch case me and Autumn to cover his mouth.

"What is he tackling about Autumn?" Danny ask me.

Me and Autumn look at each other and blush and both of us ran to are room's.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

Me and Serina look at Danny and Jeff how nodded there head's at us, we ran off into are room's to find Autumn and Erio. When me and Serina open the door to are room we found Autumn sitting on her bed her face bright red I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Autumn what happen between you and my brother?" Serina ask her.

Autumn didn't say nonthing befor speaking. "When me and Erio went into the Staff room to catch Ellie and when we try to tackel it he pin me to the wall and we kiss."

I look at Serina in shock and she look at me with the same expreshen too befor we knew it we birst into lafeing.

"Why are you guy's lafeing?" Autumn ask us.

"Autumn it fine to kiss Erio even you meat him only in one month so tell us do you like him." I started as I swong mu arm around her shoulder.

Autumn look at us and noded her head. "Yes I like him and I confess my filling's tword's him."

"KAWAII!" Serina yelled happaly and hug me tight as we fell on the bed witch left a blinking eye Emily. "I can't belive you like my brother and I am going to give you perishen to date him."

"Wait what!" Autumn yelled.

"She got a point Autumn, and i'm in charge on witch day both of you should go on a date." I started as I took a tablet and took out a pen and look at the date. " I know your date will be this saturday."

"And i'll make your clothe's." Serina smile.

"Wait you guy's don't have to do all of this for the both of us." Autumn panick as she fling her arm's.

"Of course we do and this will be you first date with Erio." I said as I took out my white and light blue phone,the charm that I have on is a star symble, and I started to call Danny.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V**

"Wait so you are saying that you and my sister kiss." I started as I look at him in confuze.

"Well ya it happen so fast, I mean she confess her filling's to me and I confess back." Erio started as he stare at the ground.

"Dud it okay and for once you are dateing the princess of the silver moon kingdom." Jeff started as he elbow him.

I look at Erio how nooded his head and look at me.

"Listen Danny I now this sound strange but can I have your purmishen to date your sister." He said.

I look at him and was about to answord back when my phone went off I took it out of my pocket, my phone was white and orange, and the carm on it was a silver cresent moon. I open the phone to see how was calling me and it was Emily and I answord it.

"_Hey Danny I got good new's." _She started.

"What is it Emily." I said.

"_Your sister just confess that she like Erio."_ She said in a singing voice

"Realy?" I ask.

"_Ya and I sat up a date for the both of them this saturday." She said_

"Wait this saturday." I pointed out.

"_Yep and it will be at Ascension Square at night got it." She said._

"Yep I do." I answerd back.

"_Okay bye and love you." _She said in a cute voice.

I smile as I answer back. "Okay bye sweetheart love you too." I said as I hung up, but when I turn around I sow both Jeff and Erio grining, I panick as my ear's turn pink. "You guy's hird everything did you."

"Yep every singel one." Jeff smirk.

I only sighn and look at Erio and ansowing his question. "Yes you can date my sister and you are having a date with her this saturday."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: I can't belive that this is nine page's long.**

**Emily: Ow calm down a little Crystal, and I see you can't come up with a shipping for ErioxAutumn.**

**Me: I'll think of one but I need help, can someone help me for it.**

**Serina: So the shipping's in this story is Rangerfriendshipping,and Carecoldshipping.**

**Me: Yep and for one seacne Erio is the my last ranger oc I got I want to pare him up with Autumn.**

**Jeff: And the only people that are not dateing in this story in me and Serina.**

**Danny: And for once when are Serina and Jeff going to confessthere filling's to each other.**

**Me: Well I think after graduation I thing.**

**Autumn: Great she have to thing of it again.**

**Erio: R&R and please come up with a shipping name for this new one.**


	11. beging of training, & first date

**Me: Today is the day.**

**Emily: And that will be Autumn and Erio first date.**

**Me: Yep, and let hope Serina come's up with a dress dissign for Autumn.**

**Jeff: Ya let hope so she been working non stop, first drawing it out and paper and making it for real.**

**Danny: And don't forget we try to pull her out of her room to take a break.**

**Serina: I'm done!**

**Everyone: About time!**

**Me: Okay Serina you doing the disclemaer.**

**Serina: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own pokemon or the two oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I was in my room working on the dress that Autumn is going to were for her date, it been 2 day's séance me and my friend's found out that Erio and Autumn had there first kiss, and we just found out they are a coupel now I sware I think I was about to scream Kawaii again, nut when I was working on the dress my phone started to ring, my phone was a white and light pink one and the charm on it is a cresent moon, I pick up the phone from the night stand and answord it.

"This Serina speaking, how is it." I started.

"_Hey Serina it Jeff were are you?"_ He ask me.

"Ow I still working on the dress. Why?" I ask back.

"_Serina you supose to meat us at Ascension Square for your brother training!"_ He yelled

I look up at the alarm clock to see it was about 8:30! I panick as I hung up and took grab my stuff and ran ouy of my room. When I got to Ascenison Square I sow everyone there.

"Soory i'm late guy's." I lafe.

"Ya keeping us waiting Serina." Jeff said.

I only shouk my head as I walk over to Erio and took out my sword. "Okay now let see what is your speachel weapon."

Befor I was about to atack my brother Emily got between us. "Wait do you think we should put up the barrier befor you go at him." She started.

I look at her befor shacking my head at her, I watch as Emily creat a circel that have some wird symbels on it and a star in the middel along with a moon on one side and a sun on the other side and the next thing we knew everything turn red and everything became still.

"So this is what you mean about you can freaze time." Erio said as he turn around.

"Well ya it the power I had." Emily lafe wild scraching the back of her head.

"Ya we all know that." Jeff lafe, wich case Emily to stomp on his foot hard.

I only lafe at them as they staretd to argu again but I think I herd Jeff calling Emily a kaijuu witch mean monster and the next thing that happen Emily threw Jeff in the water we all look at her in shock.

"Wow thank's a lot Emily." Jeff started as he got out of the water and his uniform all wate, we couldent help but lafe at him, but it was all ruend when a a black lightning bolt came right pase me.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I look up to see a girl with white hair, red eye's, and she wore a white coat, a black dress, and black shose. "How are you!" I yelled.

"I from Team Moonlight Shawdo and my name is Darkness." She smirk as she sent another lightning bolt at me but I block it with my sword but it didn't do anything and it send me back and I hit the ground.

"Hey you can't do that to my sister!" Erio yelled at her befor standing in fount of me and gave me a smile.

"That right we won't let you hirt Serina," Jeff said as he stood in frount of me too and brout out a ice orb. "Everyone let go!"

We all look at him and nodded his head as we brought out are own orb's I brought out a blue orb, Erio brought out a dark orb, Emily brought out a light red orb, Autumn brought out a whitish blue orb, and Danny brought out a bright red orb. We all took open are neacles and put them in there.

"We call the power of the legendary pokemon give us the strangth to diffeat are enemy!" We all yelled as the inside of are pendent's turn into different color.

I was now in a bluish witeish dress that gose ubove my knea, white shose, and light blue fingerles gloves, my hair turn into whiteish blue, and a tirara was place on my head with a red gem on it, and my eye's turn a yellow color. Erio was now wearing a black shirt and pant's, he also have on a white coute, and white shose, his hear turn white too, and eye's turn a bluish green color. Emily is wearing a light red and white dress that go above her neas, she was also wearing, red and white shouse, a white scarf an her neack, her hair turn red and her eye's turn a yellow color. Jeff was wearing a dark blue shirt and white pant's, he also have on dark blue shose, white fingeles glove's, his hair turn a dark blue and eye's turn red. Autumn was wearing a white dress and over it was a blue jacket and under the dress was blue short's she also have a white ribben around her neack,she also have on blue shose, her hair became white with light blue hilight at the end of her hair, and her eye's were dark blue. And Danny was wearing a red shirt and over it was a white coat, he also wore white paint's, yellow fingerles glove's, and red shose, his hear turn red with yellow hilight's on the end of the hair, and his eye's turn red.

"I am the procter of Azelf, Sailor Ivi moon!" I yelled.

"I am the protecter of Dialga, Sailor Ice!" Jeff yelled.

"I am the protecter of Latias, Sailor Sun!" Emily yelled.

"I am the procter of Lugia, Sailor Eclip's!" Autumn yelled.

"I am the protecter of Ho- Ho, Sailor Star!" Danny yelled.

"I am the protecter of Darkri." Erio started when he stop, we all gave him a confuse look befor he spoke. "Well I don't got a sailor scout name yet so I have to come up with one." He lafe as all of us drop anima style.

"Wow you hopless then I thought Erio." I sweatdrop.

"You think I know that." He said.

I only shock my head and got up and took out my sword and started to attack her but she dodge each one of my attack's but when I was about to attack she sent out a shadow at everyone how was on the ground and attack them except for Autumn and Erio how dodge it but the others didn't they got struck in the shoulder as a lot of blood came out of there shoulder and fell unconces.

"Everyone!" I yelled I was about to run up to them but I felt a pain in my stomic and that when I realize I got struck by one of the lightning bolt I couldent help but couph out blood out of my mouth and fell on the groung as my sword slip out of my hand and slip a few feat away from me.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio P.O.V**

I watch as my sister fell on the floor as blood trail out of her mouth but when she lifter her head a lot of blood trail from her head her left eye that was close I couldent help but got in fount of her.

"Stop it pleas don't hirt her!" I yelled.

"Erio what are you doing get out of the way!" Serina yelled.

I didn't move as I clunch my fist. "No! I promess mom that I will protect you like I did back at the moon kingdom!"

"Erio." She wisper.

I look at her and smile at her befor turning to back around befor thinking thinking of what mom said befor I left.

**~Flashback~**

_I was in the frount room cheaking if I got my stuff, and my Eevee and Serina Eevee befor mom came up to me and talk to me about what weapen's I have._

"_Wait so I already know how to use my sword and the other speachel thing I have is a speahel weapon that I have?" I ask her._

"_That right and you can't earn it until you find what is inportent to you." She smile at me._

**End of flashback~**

I started to think what was inportent to me and I realize what it was my sister, I look at her as a magic circle form under me and it has the same simbel's on it, and it was the same as Emily, and the next thing that was in my hand was a gun, but it belong to my grandfather a long time ago it was bluish green one and it have a something white bright light in it.

"I gest that your speachel weapon Erio." Serina started as she got up and held her shoulder.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio: Wait a minite were did you get the gun idea from!**

**Me: Hey not my falt I have a PSP here and I haven't play it in a log time so when I play it I started to play Phantasy Star Portable 1 and 2 and I use a gun on my character all the time to shoot down a flying monster.**

**Serina: So witch character are you.**

**Me: I'll tell you later now let get back to the story.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So what do I do with it?" I ask her.

She think for a secant befor I felt a aura comeing from somewere I look around to see Serina has a golden aura suronding her then I look down to see the same magic symbel that I had a few minite's ago

and the next thing that happen a gun apird in her hand but her color was white one and it also have a whie light in it.

"Okay Erio listen up point your gun at one of the wing's." She started as she held her gun without closeing one of her eye's did she already learn how to use one.

I only shrug my shoulder as I point my gun at one of the wing and closeing one of my eye's but my hand's was shocking when I pulled the triger I miss the wing but I did hit the arm.

"You'll pay for this sailor brat's." Darkness his as she grab her bleading arm and disapird.

We all sighn in relife befor looking behing us too see Autumn using her healing spell on everyone.

"Hey Serina how come your gun is different then mine's?" I ask her.

She only lafe a little befor bring her gin back up. "You see when you master it and practic it a lot it will upgrade into a different kind of and right now I think your's is changing right now."

I faint glow surounged it and the next thing I know it color was now blue color.

"So have you decied what scout name you came with yet?" She ask me.

I think for a secent befor something comeing in my mind. "Ya I did."

"Then let here it." Autumn smile as everyone started to get up.

I only nodded my head as I prepar myself. "I am the protecter of Darkri Sailor Cosmic moon!"

I look at everyone how star at me and the next thing I know is that Serina tackle me down to the ground with a smile on her face.

"Well I didn't think you come up with a sailor scout name so fast." She started.

"Hey I can think of anything if it mean protecting you and the the moon kingdom." I lafe.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**(2 day's later) Emily P.O.V**

It been 2 day's now and everyone was starting to heal up from there battle, but now it was almost time for Erio and Autumn first date.

"Come on Autumn come on out!" I yelled from outside are room.

"Are you shoure about this I kinda feel anberec in this dress!" She yelled.

"Yes we shoure now come on out!" Serina yelled.

Me and Serina wait for Autumn to come out of are room and into the girl dorm lounge and about a minte later she did, Autumn was wearing a strapless light red dress that go to her ancle on the right side of the dress was open a little showing her leg's, she was also wearing light red headben, red hill's witch wasn't that tall only short.

"KAWAII!" I yelled as I slung both of my arm's around Autumn neack. "You look so cute!"

"Emily! Please let go go me." Autumn lafe.

"Aw what wrong Autumn-sama are you too embarrass to let a friend hug you." Serina lafe.

"Ow Usagi-chan you making me blush." Autumn studier a little.

"Now it time to, don't mess it up." Serina wispier in her ear before shoving her out of the room

Befor she left I pull out my cell phone and call Danny. "Danny it me is everything ready?" I ask him.

"_Yep everything and I got the ingredient's ready for there dessert." He said._

I sign in relief thank Arcuas he got everything ready. "Thanks Danny and do you mind if you help me out it going to be a good one."

"_Shore thing I'll meat you there in a 2 minute's."_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I was struggle to get everything seat up along side with Jeff, we decide to help out a bit of becoming a waiters and servant and mean wearing a outfit I was wearing a blue waiters outfit, and Jeff was wearing a black tux.

"Now why am I wearing a tux?" He ask me.

I only shock my head at him. "You promess to help us with Autumn and Erio date and were the only one how have this job."

"Wait and what about Emily and Danny?" He ask.

"They are working on a big desert." I sign.

He only shrug his shoulder and finish up on the rose peatel's on the table that was in a clear crystal vase after that we saw Emily running down with my pokeball and someone else pokeball.

"Thank goodnes I found you two, you almost forgot about these." She started as she hand me and Jeff the pokeball.

"Thank's Em." I smile.

"No problem look like everything in place." She started as she look around.

"Yep I hope everything go well between both Erio and Autumn." Jeff scratch the back of his head.

"Ya let hope so." I said.

Well it sean everything went out fine just as we thought it was now 7:39 and there date started at 4:20

everything went out fine but now we all tird when we got back to the lounge we were all suprise to see

Emily and Danny there and right behind them was cupcake's, a peace of cake, and ice cream.

"Wow you guy's did this all!" Autumn yelled.

"Yep we thought we should have a snack befor bed." Danny rub the back of the his head.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: Well that it and sorry for the late update.**

**Erio: Well that went well I enjoy are first date Autumn.**

**Autumn: Thanks I realy enjoy it myself and thank's everyone.**

**Serina: No problem.**

**Jeff: It wasn't a problem.**

**Emily: Hey it was the least we can do.**

**Danny: Hey isn't the augusta day paraid comeing up soon.**

**Me: That right! I have to march in the paraid séance I in band.**

**Serina: Hey I got a questian?**

**Me: Shoure thing what is it.**

**Serina: When are you going to start on the Phantasy star story.**

**Me: Ack! Well soon though I still writeing it all down.**

**Jeff: Well it say right here in both of your game you are a human and your class is Vangurard in both game and it also say you have a cruch on Hyu.**

**Me: Finish that scentes and your dead, and beside it not me it my character.**

**Everyone: Ya right.**

**Danny: R&R!**


	12. Outdoor class

**Me: Welcom back to Light & Dark!**

**Serina: I see you spending a lot of time on your psp then your other games.**

**Me: Hey it not my falt okay I want to play it, and beside I only got this week and next week until school is out.**

**Erio: Wow your lucky so what are you going to do for this summer.**

**Me: Well that none of you besnes so you and Serina do the disclamer.**

**Serina & Erio: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Pokemon or the oc she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

I was in my room searching for something in my backpack for something when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I countinue to look for something when the door open to reavil my brother.

"Hey Serina it almost outdoor class are you comeing?" Erio ask me.

"Ya I comeing I was looking for something." I said as I pull something out of my backpack and turn around to reavil a music box.

Erio look at me confuse befor comeing over to me too look at the music box itself it was a white one with dimans on each quorner on it it also have a glass lid over the box and ontop of it was two square dimans on it.

"So this belong to you?" He ask me.

I nooded my head as I turn it on and music started to play 'Eternal Snow' whitch is one of my favorite song, I couldent help but hum to the song as Erio look at me and hum with me and befor we knew it the bell rang for all of us to go for outside class I took one last look at the music box befor laying it down on my dresser and leaving the room when we got to Ascension Square we sow two people there and that will be Sven and Wendy.

"Yo Sven what are you doing here?" I ask as I went up to him.

"What do you thing I doing outdoor class today." He answord back as he ruffel my hair and mess it up.

I clunch my fist as I hit him in the arm. "Sven even thought your on my mom side of the family but your still my funniest cousain that I know." I started as I gave him a thumbs up.

He only giggel at me and gave me a thumb's up to befor he look over my shoulder to see a confuse Erio. "Hey is that my misson cousain?"

"Yeo he shour is, hey Erio come over here and meat your cousain!" I yelled as Erio came by my side.

"So your Erio my mission cousain it nice to meat you i'm Sven Adams and I am on your mom side of the family." He started as he held out a hand tword Erio.

I look at Erio how shock his hand in reaturn as a smile was place on his lip's. "It nice to meat a nother cousain of mine I thought Luana was my only cousain, anyway it nice to meat you i'm Erio Lovvet."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I only lafe as Sven gave Erio a nogie and Serina was get him off.

"I see thouse three are close." Wendy started as she slund her arm atound my shoulder.

I only nodded my head at her as I got her arm off my shoulder. "Yep they are close just how we are right cousain Wendy." I started.

"Hey even though I on your dad side of the family I still like to torcher you and Keith." She giggel as she walk over to Sven as Serina and Erio walk over to us. When everyone got settle down they started to ask both Sven and Wendy a bunch of question but one student have to ask Sven this question.

"Have you done any mastack's." One student ask witch case Serina,Erio, and Sven to sweatdrop.

"Well ya there was." He started. "There was that time at my parent's weadding I have to dance with Serina and I end up stomping on her foot a bunch of time's."

Serina only shock my head befor blurded out something. "And there was that time you try to captur me."

Sven only scrach the back of his neack and lafe. "That because you were dress as a Mew on halloween." Witch cause everyone to lafe and cause Serina to blush a little and letting out a little lafe.

When everyone was done with there question they left to go back inside Wendy came behind me and gave me a pat on the back befor leaveing with Sven so that leave's me,Serina,Erio,Danny,Autumn,and Jeff left.

"So what do we do now?" Autumn ask.

I only think befor something went off in my head I remmber my brother told me that him and his friend's made a pledg here so maby. "Hey I got a idea why not make a pledg right here and right now."

"You know that a great idea let make a pledg so are dream's come true." Jeff started.

We all nodded are head as we put are hand's in.

"I pledg to be a great ranger." Jeff said

"I pledg to be a great operator." Autumn said.

"I pledg to help out people and pokemon in need." Danny said

"I pledg to help out ranger's if they get lost." I said.

"I pleadg to make people and pokemon happy." Erio said

"I pleadg to work with everyone and make everyone happy." Serina said.

We all look at Serina and smile at her we all left to go back inside but befor I knew my phone started to ring I got it out and look at the caller id and I realize it was a call from my brother.

"What is now Keith?" I ask him.

"_Emily I sending some new fials on the Team Moonlight shadow so I sending them over you." _Hestarted.

"Okay thank's Onii-chan i'll go over them along with the other''s." I said.

"_No problem and beside you still my little kaijuu. _He lafe.

I only got clunch my fist befor yelling out one more thing to him. "Onii-chan I not a monster!"

He only lafe befor hanging up on me.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**other Serina: Well that it for now.**

**Emily: Hey is it just me or is this Serina different.**

**Serina: Sorry guy's Crystal want to know were the other Serina at.**

**Danny: I think we just found her. *point at the blond***

**Serina: There you are Crystal was looking for you she is almost finish with the phantasy star story and she need you on the secent mission and that will be held in Parum.**

**other Serina: No way! There is no way i'm going.**

**Jeff: Are you shour about that because we can alway's call him over to get you.**

**other Serina: Ha! What will Ice do I mean he helping out Crystal with the phantasy star story.**

**Autumn: Ow he not talking about Ice he talking about Hyu.**

**other Serina: Say his name and your dead!**

**Autumn: Okay look like we have no choce Emily pleace do the oner.**

**Emily: Shoure thing. Hey Hyuga get Serina out of here!**

**Hyu : Shour thing Emily. Now come on Usa we have a mission to complet.**

**other Serina: U'm okay, and can you stop giving me that nick name it wird. *walk's away***

**Jeff: Hey is it just me or did she had a blush just know?**

**Danny: I saw it too don't tell me.**

**Autumn & Emily: Serina got a crush on Hyuga Ryght!**

**Serina: R&R and no they not talking about me they talking about Crystal Phantasy Star oc, and Crystal do not own the song 'Eternal Snow' it belond to a anima call 'Full Moon'.**


	13. Bones Chapter: Switching bodies

**Me: Hey guy's I want to do a bones chapter on this story.**

**Erio: Ow great so what is it this time.**

**Me: It was back in summer vacation and the main characters are you and Serina, and pleace do the disclamer.**

**Erio: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own pokemon or the oc she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

"Come on Erio we have to go now!" I yelled at him.

"Serina why are we in a hurry for?" He ask me.

I skid to a stop and turn around. "We have to ecort are mom friend that comeing over today for a meating."

He only look at me befor shruging his shoulder's at me I swear I think I was going to yelled at him soon but when we got to Pule town we sow one of the Team Moonlignt freack's sneaking into a dump at this time.

"U'm Serina should we follow after him?" Erio ask me.

"Ya we have to I wonder what they want in there." I said in confuse befor jumping over the fance with the help of Erio, when we got there we realize they wasn't there. "I wonder were they went to." I started as I look three some trash and found a telescope I open I look threw it before pointing it at Erio and the next thing that happen ball's of blue light was inside it and I blank out.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Erio P.O.V**

Okay now thing's are starting to get wird all of the sundon I mean Serina grabe a telescope ond point it at me and next thing I notice I blanck out along side with her.

"Ow my head what happen." I moan as I open my eye's when I look around I sow myself getting up wait myself I took one last look at my hand's and I realize that I wasn't in my body I was in Serina body.

"Erio is that you?" Serina ask me in my body.

I nooded my head befor both of us scream and ran around crazy. "Okay we need to go and find mom so she can tell us how to undo this."

Serina nodded her head as we left the dump and walk around Pule Town then something came into my head if i'm in Serina body then maby I can mess with her when we got back to the Union we told are mom about the hole body switching thing she freack out and told us she figer it out we nodded are head and went down stair's that when I bump into Jeff.

"Ow sorry Serina I didn't mean to bump into you." Jeff apolijize.

"No it okay I didn't see were I was going." I started as a smirk place on my lip's. "Hey Jeff I want to tell you something for a long time."

"Realy what is it?" He ask.

I lafe séance Serina told me that she like Jeff I thought it will be nice to play with her emoshens a little. "Well you see to tell you the trouth I li..." I started as Serina cover my month.

"He said she said she like to know you better someday." She panic.

"Okay I'll talk to both of you later Serina,Erio." Jeff smile as he walk away.

As he left Serina uncover my mouth. "Are you out of your mind you can't tell him that I like him!" She wisper yelled at me.

I only chuckle befor leaving to go to my room but when I did Serina grabe my by the shoulder.

"Listen Erio I know we been in fight's befor but i'm sorry about what happen yesterday I didn't mean to throw away your melon bread." She started as she hung her head.

I only look at her in schock then I came up to her and hug her. "It okay Serina I forgive you." I started as my head started to throb again.

"My head hirt like crazy know." Serina hiss as she open her eye's as I open mine, and I realize I was back into my own body.

"Serina i'm back into my body." I smile.

"Ya i'm back into mine too i'm glade that we have are body back."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cool bones chapter right andyway R&R!**


End file.
